


The Coven (Season 2)

by taintedslurpee



Series: The Coven (TV Series) [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - The Office Fusion, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Multi, The Office, Zyle, foxxay - Freeform, goode-day, it's kind of like the office, mockumentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedslurpee/pseuds/taintedslurpee
Summary: A documentary crew wants to follow the day-to-day life of the witches at Miss Robichaux's Academy. This series captures the plight of the young women living together as they navigate friendships, love, as well as the dangers of being a witch in a modern era.After the success of last season, The Coven was renewed immediately for another. Viewers across the world are eager to find out the conclusion to many unanswered questions that were left after the last episode.*think of it like The Office and Parks and Recreation but set in American Horror Story Coven





	1. The Assistant

Cordelia sat at her desk, concentrated on something on her laptop. The camera zoomed in on her, as her eyebrows furrowed. She suddenly looked up, noticing the presence of the camera and smiled at it.

 

_ “It’s been a month at the Academy since you guys were last here.” The Supreme smiled again. She was still sitting at her desk “We brought in a few more girls, we’re beginning more renovations on the second house to make more room, and let’s see...” Cordelia scrunched up her eyebrows again, trying to think. _

_ The squeaking of a door could be heard from behind. The camera quickly turned around, focusing on a brunette girl who looked to be in her early twenties. She wore wire framed glasses and when she saw the camera, her face flushed red.  _

_ “I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize you were filming and I just came in to-” the girl squeaked out, looking terrified.  _

_ “Don’t worry about it Jessica. It’s not a problem,” Cordelia said in a soft voice and smiled. _

_ The girl frantically nodded and backed out of the room, shutting the door. The camera turned back to Cordelia.  _

_ “I also hired an assistant.” _

 

_ Jessica, the assistant, shuffled nervously around in the normal confessional chair. She didn’t look at the camera, but rather down at her lap where her hands remained restless. “My name is Jessica. I’m a student at Tulane University.” She chewed on her lip. “I’m also the new assistant to Miss. Cordelia ... Or Ms. Goode?” Jessica sounded unsure, she looked nervously up at the camera. “I’m sorry, it’s my second week here and I’m still figuring everything out.” _

 

xxXXXxx

 

Cordelia now sat in the dining room at her usual spot, along with a large group of other witches. On the table, enormous servings of different types of breakfast foods were laid out, so anyone could grab as they pleased. 

Jessica stood crouched by Cordelia’s side, listening to the Supreme and writing down every word she said in a small notebook. 

“I’m going to need you to take a few folders to City Hall later this afternoon and drop them off. And then I’m also going to need help sorting through my emails.” As Cordelia gave instructions, Jessica frantically scribbled everything down. 

“Anything else?” Jessica asked in a nervous squeak.

Cordelia softly shook her head and smiled. “That’s all Jessica, thank you.”

The assistant got up from her position and began to walk out of the room, looking at her notes, when she was blocked by someone standing in the doorway.

“Good morning Jessie,” Madison said in an evil voice. She was somehow taller than Jessica, or maybe it was her heels she was wearing, but she towered over the girl. A smirk was painted on her face.

Jessica looked up at the movie star, petrified. Her bottom lip trembled. After a few seconds, the girl yelped and ran off, causing Madison to proudly chuckle before moving towards an open seat at the table.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. “It would be nice if you didn’t torture my assistant everyday. She’s already terrified of me! You’re going to give her a heart attack at this point!”

Zoe looked over to the Supreme. “Why is she always so nervous around you?”

Cordelia rubbed her forehead and frowned. “I have no idea. I’ve tried using a softer tone, I’ve tried smiling more. Nothing works! The poor girl can’t even look me in the eyes. I don’t get it!”

Madison snickered a little. “You’re the Supreme, Cordy. She probably thinks if she does something wrong, you’ll snap your fingers and she’ll cease to exist.”

Cordelia frowned again and looked at the camera.

 

xxXXXxx

 

Music played quietly from the record player that sat in the corner of the greenhouse. Misty and Cordelia were standing at the main table, studying a dead plant. It’s leaves were wrinkled and yellow.

“Maybe it was exposure to the cold or somethin’?” Misty suggested, her eyebrows scrunched and her nose wrinkled.

“I don’t think so … it might be some type of fungus.” Cordelia straightened out and turned to one of the side tables. She walked over and began to search through some of the small cupboards. “Lucky for us, we can easily get rid of an infection, if that’s the cause.” The Supreme finally found what she was looking for and turned out, showing it off the Misty.

The Swamp Witch smiled at her. “You get the cutest look on your face when you figure stuff out.”

Cordelia smirked at her and began to walk over. When she reached the taller witch, she stopped and looked up at her, as if she were about to lean in for a kiss. She stopped, and turned to the doorway of the greenhouse, realizing the camera was there.

 

_ “Yes… We’re together…” Cordelia grinned and looked at Misty who smiled back at her. They were still in the greenhouse, with their backs facing the wide arrangement of plants. _

_ Neither witch took their eyes off one another. “Delia wants to keep it on the down low for awhile. So we haven’t told anyone yet.” _

_ The Supreme nodded her head. “Everything is just so perfect right now. I don’t want to ruin it with any rumors or judgement from the girls. Not yet.”  _

_ The two smiled even more at each other. _

 

Cordelia and Misty were now back to work. Misty was grinding a mixture together with a  mortar and pestle while Cordelia was already spreading some type of green goo onto the base of the plant. They seemed to be in perfect harmony.

“Um, Cordelia?” The Supreme and camera both turned to look at the doorway where Jessica stood. “I’m sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to let you know that I finished with your emails. I’m gonna head out for the day.”

Cordelia nodded and softly smiled. “Thank you Jessica. I really appreciate it.”

The assistant slowly smiled back before turning around and walking out of the room.

Cordelia turned back to Misty. “Hey… that was better. She smiled me at this time.”

Misty chuckled a little, looking up at her girlfriend. “She’s still terrified of you. Her knees were shaking the entire time, Delia.” Cordelia rolled her eyes and jokingly stuck her tongue out at Misty.

“You’re worse than Madison.”

Misty held her hands up, sending a playful look back. “Sorry I said anything.”

Cordelia snickered a little, moving closer to Misty. She made eye contact with the taller witch before standing up on her tiptoes and planting a kiss on her cheek.


	2. Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get awkward at the Academy when Zoe, Queenie, and Kyle walk in on something they shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NSFW warning (mention of implied sex)

Zoe, Queenie, and Kyle sat on the couch of the living room, staring at the TV. A few other witches were in the room, watching as well.

The group of three all cuddled under a blanket. Zoe was leaning in Kyle. On the screen,  _ Friends _ , was playing.

“I don’t like Ross,” Queenie said, scrunching up her nose. 

Zoe looked over to her, questioning. “Why? He’s funny.” Kyle nodded his head in agreement.

“He’s always so whiny. Typical white boy with a high ego, expecting everyone to serve to his needs.” Queenie looked over at the blonde boy to her left. “No offense Kyle.”

He shrugged.

“I don’t think it’s supposed to be that deep. It’s a 90s sitcom,” Zoe said as she turned back to face the TV.

“Whatever. All I’m saying is I don’t think I can’t stand to listen to him whine for six more seasons.”

“We can’t even watch  _ Sex and the City _ anymore cause you hated Carrie.”

“Yeah… she’s another example of an annoying main character who isn’t even as funny as the other characters.”

“Whatever, I-” Zoe was cut off when the image disappeared from the TV, replaced by the black and white static. The brunette witch huffed. “What the hell happened?”

Queenie sat up. “Madison is probably using up all the WIFI again.” She rolled her eyes. “Let’s just go ask Cordelia to kick her off.” Kyle and Zoe both stood up and began to walk with Queenie out of the room.

The camera followed behind them as they made their way to the stairs, walking up to the second floor. The trio rounded the corner, turning to the Supreme’s room.

Queenie grabbed onto door handle without knocking. “Hey Cordelia, Madison is-”

All three shrieked when they saw what was unfolding in the bedroom.

Cordelia was on top of Misty on the bed. Both were only dressed in bras and skirts. When Queenie had entered the room, Cordelia had immediately shot up from her position on top of Misty, heavily kissing her. The Supreme yelped a little, grabbing a nearby pillow to cover herself up. Misty was frozen in her spot, shocked, her face flushed red.

“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!” Zoe screamed. Queenie slammed the door shut. The three all looked at each other, their jaws hanging open and their eyes widened. They finally began to run from the door and down the hallway.

 

xxXXXxx

 

The trio was now seated at the kitchen table. Queenie clutched a mug of tea in her hands. Zoe had her face in her palms, shaking her head. Kyle’s jaw still had not closed.

“What the fuck did we just walk into?” he finally said.

“I feel like I just walked in my parents having sex,” Queenie shuddered.

Zoe looked up. “That’s exactly what that was. Oh my god…. We just walked in on Cordelia and Misty.”

“I can’t believe Madison was right. That bitch.” Queenie grumbled, shaking her head.

The brunette witch sighed slightly. “I mean… I knew a little of what was going on.” Queenie and Kyle both looked over to her. “They kissed on Valentine’s Day. That’s why they were acting so weird around that time. I had asked Ginger for help and well...”

Queenie folded her arms across her chest sternly. Her eyes had a tint of annoyance in them. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“I didn’t think I should tell people. They were having issues - which they’ve obviously worked out now - but I didn’t want to draw any unwanted attention to them.”

“Guess you’re right. At least they’re happy now.”

“They may be happy, but I need to wash my eyes out with acid,” Kyle said, frowning.

“So are we gonna tell Madison now?” Zoe asked.

Queenie snickered. “Hell no. Can you imagine the tantrum that skinny bitch will throw when she finds out we knew all along?”

 

xxXXXxx

 

Cordelia was pacing back in forth in her office. Misty sat in one of the chairs, watching her girlfriend with both concern and amusement. 

“How can you not be more worried about this?!” Cordelia looked desperately at Misty. “You realize that our friends just caught us having sex, right?!”

Misty sighed and shrugged. “It’s not like we can erase their memories or anything.”

Cordelia stopped pacing. She held a finger up, as she if suddenly got an idea. “I am the Supreme. I could easily erase their memories. No one would notice and it could spare us a lot of embarrassment.”

The Swamp Witch shook her head and stood up, walking over to the Supreme. She held out her arms to Cordelia who easily fell into them. “Delia, it’s not the end of the world. They’re adults. They understand. They may be scarred for life, but they’ll get over it.” Cordelia softly chuckled. Her face was buried in Misty’s neck. Misty looked down at her, smirking. “Besides… it’s not like Zoe and Kyle are super quiet.”


	3. Smoking Kills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls try to get Madison to stop smoking after her habit becomes dangerous.

The witches were sitting at the large dining room table. It was dinnertime at the Academy and the room was full of noise. Everyone was either eating or talking to another person.

Madison sat in her usual seat by the other teachers. She looked bored, staring at her plate full of food. The movie star then reached into her pocket, taking out a cigarette and lighter. She quickly lit the cigarette and took a drag from it.

The conversation next to her had stopped, with her colleagues staring at Madison. Cordelia frowned, obviously disapproving of the act. “Madison, I told you not to smoke at the dinner table.”

“You said the breakfast table.”

“They’re the same table!” At the sound of the Supreme’s loud tone, some of the other witches halted their conversation to look at the scene unfolding. Cordelia paused for a moment, biting her bottom lip. “Just please don’t smoke in the Academy anymore. We have girls with asthma, it’s unfair to subject them to it.”

“Plus, second hand smoking kills just as much as normal smoking,” Queenie added. Cordelia nodded in approval.

Madison glared at the two, before sticking the end of the cigarette on her plate. She looked at the camera, shaking her head.

 

_ Madison was smoking again. She stood outside on the porch of the Academy. “I don’t get why they have such a stick up their asses about cigarettes. It’s not that big of a deal.” The movie star rolled her eyes. “When I was a kid, my mom used to smoke them all the time around me. And look at me now, I’m the definition of glowing health.” _

_ She took another drag from the cigarette before going into a coughing fit. _

 

xxXXXxx

 

Queenie was sitting in the living room of the new house with a small group of younger girls. She was watching them from a corner of the room as the girls took turns raising their hands about scattered pebbles on the table.

“Remember girls,” she said. “Concentration is key. If your mind is even the least bit distracted, it will be harder to get a reading.”

Some of the girls nodded their heads in response and then turned their attention back towards the divination rocks. A new girl stepped up to the table.

“Okay Addy. Tell me the location of an item of Miss Day’s. It’s somewhere in this house.”

The girl shut her eyes tightly, her palms raised a few inches above the pebbles. All the other witches watched her with anticipation. After a few moments, the girl reopened her eyes and turned to Queenie. She had a disappointed look on her face. 

“I’m sorry Miss Queenie. I can’t get a reading at all.” The girl frowned. “Everything is cloudy.”

Queenie stepped forward. “What do you mean?”

“It’s like there’s this layer of fog or something that’s preventing me from seeing anything.”

In that moment, everyone in the room jumped a little at the sound of a loud alarm. They looked around at each other, confused. 

“What is that?” one girl asked.

Queenie raised an eyebrow. “Pretty sure it’s the fire alarm.”

She began to walk out of the room, heading over to the staircase. The girls followed behind her in a cluster. The teacher looked back at them as she began to ascend the steps. “Girls, stay down here.”

The young witches nodded their heads and stared with wide eyes as Queenie walked up to the second floor. 

The cameraman ran after her, stopping behind when she got to the end of the stairwell. She was staring at cloud of smoke spewing out of the room at the end of the hall. “Shit! That’s Madison’s room!”

The tall witch began to run over to the room, but stopped in her tracks when Madison stumbled out, coughing and fanning smoking out of her face.

“What the hell happened?!”

“I was smoking in bed and accidentally fell asleep with the cig in my mouth.”

Queenie placed her hands on her hips and furrowed her eyebrows. “You almost burned down the fucking house because you fell asleep while smoking?!”

Madison rolled her eyes. “Jesus Christ. Relax. I put the fire out. It’s just going to smell smoky here for a few hours.”

 

xxXXXxx

 

The camera followed behind Madison as she walked into the main house. The movie star made her way down the long wall and then took a left, heading into Cordelia’s office.

She opened the door without knocking, stopping a foot into the room. Cordelia sat at her desk, as usual. Queenie, Zoe, and Misty all sat in the extra chairs. The four were staring at Madison.

“What’s going on?” Madison asked, suspicious. “Are we holding a seance or some shit?”

Cordelia extended her arm towards an open chair. “Sit down Madison. We need to talk to you.”

Madison rolled her eyes and walked over to the chair. “Is this because I used Zoe’s toothbrush once to clean my shoes?”

Zoe’s eyes widened. “WHAT?!”

Cordelia closed her eyes and breathed deeply in. She finally exhaled and opened her eyes. “No, not that. Although we should probably talk about that another time … Madison you almost burned the house down with one of your cigarettes.”

The movie star rolled her eyes again. She scowled at Queenie. “You’re such a narc.”

“Madison, this habit is becoming dangerous.” Cordelia’s voice had grown more stern. “Not only are they practically cancer sticks, but what if you hadn’t woken up to extinguish the fire? Do you not realize how much of a problem this is becoming?”

“I’m not going to stop smoking.” Madison folded her arms across her chest, sending a challenging look at the Supreme. “I don’t do drugs anymore and I don’t drink as much anymore. Smoking is what calms me after I work with a bunch of little kids all day. I’m not giving it up for anyone.”

Cordelia frowned at the younger witch. Madison smirked a little and took another cigarette out of her pocket, lighting it. Zoe and Cordelia huffed in disbelief as she let out a puff of smoke from her lips.

Misty suddenly got out of her seat and reached over to a full water pitcher that sat on Cordelia’s desk. After grabbing it, she walked over to Madison who looked up at her questioningly. Without any hesitation, Misty raised the pitcher above Madison’s head and dumped the contents onto the movie star.

Madison screeched and stood up. “WHAT THE FUCK SWAMPY?!” Her hair was drenched and her elegant black dress was now soaked.

Cordelia gasped again as Queenie began to howl in laughter. Misty walked back to her seat, proud. “Next time ya smoke, you get a bucket of water dumped on your head.”

Madison stomped her foot and ran out of the room, creating a trail of puddles behind her. 

“Misty, you shouldn’t have done that,” Cordelia said, frowning at the Swamp Witch.

Misty still had a smug look on her face. She shrugged. “It was the only way to get her to stop.”

Queenie had not stopped laughing.

 

xxXXXxx

 

_ Madison was standing in the driveway of the new house, hiding in the shadows of a few trees. She took a drag from a fresh cigarette, blowing the smoke out of her nose. When she saw the camera, she rolled her eyes.  _

_ “I don’t care what the others told me. I’m not going to stop. Especially after what Swamp Rat did. That was an act of war.” Madison continued to smoke, a satisfied look on her face. _

_ She screamed abruptly as a stream of water hit her in the face, extinguishing the cigarette. The camera panned around to Misty holding a hose in her hand. _

_ “I tried to warn you Maddi,” she said and walked away. _


	4. Swamp Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty challenges Madison into attempting to survive three days in her swamp.

A group of girls were crowded around Misty in the kitchen. The older witch had been in the middle of spreading some cream cheese onto a bagel when the younger witches came over to her.

“Hi girls,” she said, smiling at them.

A girl with blonde pigtails stepped forward. “Miss Day, we had a question.” Misty nodded at the girls, encouraging them to continue. 

“Did you really live in a swamp shack before? Miss Montgomery said something about it yesterday.”

Misty chuckled a little and nodded again. “I lived in the swamp for a while after there were some … issues back home.” She chewed on her lip at the mention of her past.

The girls’ eyes widened was amazement and they grinned at their teacher. “That’s so cool!” another girl said. “Did ya see any gators there?”

“Tons of gators,” Misty answered as she kneeled down to the match the height of the younger girls. “And ya wanna know a secret?” The young witches nodded their heads eagerly. “I spoke to them too!”

“Someone should anoint you Swamp Queen.” Misty rolled her eyes and stood up at the sound of Madison walking into the room.

The girl with pigtails turned to the shorter teacher. “You were right Miss Montgomery, Miss Day DID live in the swamp! Isn’t that cool!”

Madison snickered and rolled her eyes. “Do you really think living in mud and alligator crap is cool?” She looked slightly surprised by how entertained the younger witches were from Misty.

“Not everyone is impressed by Hollywood and movies, ya know” Misty teased.

Madison slyly held up a middle finger, scowling at the Swamp Witch. “Hollywood isn’t easy to live in. Not everyone’s cut out for it.”

The two older witches now stood feet apart from one another. The group of younger girls were in the middle of them, constantly looking back and forth during the light banter. 

Misty snickered. “Give me a break, Maddi. You don’t actually think it’s easy to live in a swamp, right?”

Madison shrugged and placed a hand on her hip.

Misty stepped closer to the movie star, her eyes narrowing. “You wouldn’t survive one night in the swamp.”

“I was on an episode of  _ Celebrity Survivor _ . Your swamp shack would be a breeze.”

The Cajun scoffed. “Fine then. You think you can survive in the swamp, why don’t you spend a few nights there, prove it to me!”

The younger girls looked up at their teachers, scared of how the tone of the conversation had changed. Madison clenched her jaw, staring down Misty. She finally stuck her hand out at the Swamp Witch, who took it. “Fine then, Swampy. Three days in your swamp. If I make it that long, you can’t drown me with water every time I want to smoke.”

“And if you don’t last three days, you have to stop calling me and Cordelia those rude nicknames.” The corners of Misty’s lip curled into a sly smile. Madison’s eyes widened a little at the suggestion.

“Fine.”

“Fine!”

 

xxXXXxx

 

Madison was now in her room. A leather suitcase laid on her bed and she was shuffling back and forth from the closet to the bed, stuffing clothes in it. Zoe, Cordelia, and Misty watched her from the doorway.

“You aren’t seriously going to the swamp for three days, Madison. Right?” Zoe was frowning.

“What about your classes, Madison?” Cordelia asked in a pleading tone. Misty remained silent with a smug look on her face.

“Swampy and Queenie will cover for me. It’s not that big of a deal if I miss a few days.” Madison slammed the lid of the suitcase shut and locked it. She turned back to the trio of women. “I don’t back down from challenges.”

Cordelia threw up her hands and turned to face Misty. “Are you seriously going through with this stupid bet?”

Misty folded her arms across her chest. “If Maddi wants to go through with it, I’m not gonna be the one to back down.”

The Supreme huffed and shot a look at the camera.

 

_ Cordelia now stood in the hallway of the Academy, her back facing one of the white walls. “I’m literally dating a nine year old,” she said, shaking her head. _

 

xxXXXxx

 

Misty, Madison, and Zoe were now in a car with Zoe driving. Madison sat in the back middle seat, on her phone. Pop music played from the radio.

“Can I change the radio?” Misty asked, turning to Zoe.

The brunette witch didn’t take her eyes off the road. “As long as it’s not Fleetwood Mac. They’re a good band, Mist. But I can’t listen to them 24/7 like you.”

Misty turned to face the window, crossing her arms. Her bottom lip protruded out. “Nevermind…” she mumbled.

Zoe leaned forward in her seat slightly, looking up out of the windshield. “Looks like it’s gonna rain, Madison. Are you sure you’ll be fine?”

The movie star sighed and rolled her eyes. “A little rain never killed anyone. Besides, Swampy’s shack will protect me.”

“You do realize we live in a hurricane zone?”

“Relax Sabrina. Last time I checked, there were no hurricanes expected on the morning forecast.”

Several beeps came from the backseat where Madison continued to type on her phone. Misty turned and looked back at the shorter witch. 

“Ya know there’s no cellular connection in the swamp, right?” Misty taunted. A smile grew from the corner of her lips as Madison looked up in horror.

“No cellular?!”

“The only things that live there are gators, snakes, and bugs. I don’t think anyone thought it was necessary to put some cell towers up.” 

Madison slightly shook her head in disbelief. “You’ve got to be shitting me.”

 

xxXXXxx

 

Zoe stood in the doorway of the swamp shack, watching as Misty was grabbing a few things from the nightstand. Madison was putting her large Burberry bag on the bed.

Misty walked back over to where Zoe was. “Don’t touch any of my shit, Hollywood.”

“You really think I’m interested in reading your diaries that go into details on your little girl crushes?”

The Swamp Witch glared at Madison. “Don’t smoke in here either. I don’t want to come back and have my bed smell like an ashtray.”

Madison huffed and placed a hand on her hip. “Any other rules mother dearest?”

Misty and Zoe both rolled their eyes and turned to walk out of the small house. As she closed the door, Misty turned back to Madison who had already sat down on the edge of the bed. “Make sure the gators don’t get in here either.”

After the front door closed, Madison reached into her bag and pulled out a cigarette. She turned and looked at the camera that had zoomed in on her. “It’s like a vacation. But with reptiles and mud. In three days, Misty’s gonna wish she never took that bet.” A smirk appeared on the movie star’s face.

 

xxXXXxx

 

Madison held her phone close to her face, recording on the video. She had dirt smeared in different patches around her face and her hair was a frizzy mess. There were tears in her clothes. The movie star had dark circles under her eyes and there were even a few scratches on her skin.

“It’s been five hours since Sabrina and Swampy have left me in this hellhole. I thought she was kidding when she said there was no cellular, but there’s literally no reception. I even tried on top of the house.” Madison moved to the front door, opening it with a nod of her head, and stepped outside. Her eyes squinted in the bright sunlight. “I’ve already seen five alligators and they won’t stop hissing at me.” 

The blonde witch walked over to Misty’s large, blooming garden. “The only food here is either stuff the Swamp Rat has grown or canned soup in the cupboards. I can’t decide if eating it is worse than starving.”

As Madison continued to complain to her phone, the camera panned away a little and began zooming in on a bush twenty feet away. Hiding in it was Zoe and Misty. Misty watched Madison through binoculars.

 

_ The two witches were still hiding in the bush. But they now had their backs turned away from Madison and were facing the camera.  _

_ “We were never going to leave Madison in the swamp by herself,” Zoe said in hushed voice. _

_ Misty nodded and giggled a little. “We’re surprised she’s even lasted this long. She was trying to make a salad or somethin’ from the garden and she almost used poison ivy.” Both Misty and Zoe giggled again. “Zoe used concilium of course. But we’re just watching to make sure she doesn’t do anymore stupid shit.” _

_ “It’s also just fun to watch.” _

 

The camera focused once again on Madison, still talking to her phone. “I’m not sure if I’m going to make it out alive. I don’t think I can last three days. So in case I don’t escape this hellhole … I want all my fans to know that I truly did appreciate you all.” The movie star now had tears coming out of her eyes. She inhaled deeply and exhaled. “I also want to confess some things I’ve been holding onto for so long … I never went on a trip to Tanzania to help build schools for children in need, I really just went to rehab in the Caribbean for three months.” The camera quickly zoomed in on Misty and Zoe in the bush who had begun to laugh once again. “And I was never in a relationship with Nick Jonas. That was all a publicity stunt. In reality, we both hate each other.” The two witches in the bush had begun to laugh even louder, unable to control themselves. “And finally, I want to officially declare that yes, I did sleep with Cameron Dallas from Magcon and I don’t regret it at all!” 

Madison looked somewhat relieved by what she had just said. But she quickly frowned and turned her head when she realized Zoe had tumbled out of the bushes, still howling in laughter.

Madison stomped over to Misty and Zoe who couldn’t stop giggling, even when they noticed the visibly angry movie star glaring at them.

“You guys were here the entire time?!”

Misty nodded her head as she wiped some tears from her eyes, still softly chuckling.

Zoe hadn’t gotten up from the ground. She was clutching her stomach and had begun to hyperventilate from laughing so much. “You really slept with Cameron Dallas?” She squealed and pointed at the movie star.

Madison face flushed red and she scowled even more. “Yes!” she hissed.

Misty had finally gone from loud laughter to breathing deeply in, a wide grin set on her face. “You truly made my week with this Maddi …  I can’t wait to tell Queenie.”

Madison’s eyes widened. “Don’t tell anyone what you heard! I swear to God, I’ll bury you alive again.”

Zoe and Misty only laughed in response to Madison’s frantic threat. The movie star threw her hands up and huffed in frustration. “Just take me out of this hellhole! Now!”

Zoe pulled her phone out of her pocket and held it up to Madison. She snapped a picture. “Just in case you ever piss me off, I’m holding onto this.”

Madison shrieked and stomped a heel on the ground.


	5. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an Easter celebration, secrets at the Academy are revealed.

A large group of witches stood in the front yard of the Academy. Some younger girls held brightly colored baskets in their hands. The ensemble of teachers were gathered on the porch, watching the other witches. A majority of the women and girls wore bright, pastel colors and large grins on their faces.

Misty came stumbling out the front door, bunny ears sitting on her head. Cordelia turned and smiled when she saw the Swamp Witch walk over to her side. 

Misty’s eyebrows were furrowed in worry. “They didn’t start yet, right?”

Cordelia chuckled and shook her head. “Don’t worry, we wouldn’t think of starting without you.”

Misty sighed in relief and settled in a spot close to the other council members.

Madison rolled her eyes. “Are the bunny ears really necessary, Swampy”

Cordelia glanced in her direction and shot a dirty look at the movie star. “Don’t be rude, Madison. It’s Easter for God’s sake.”

Madison glared back but said nothing else. She turned away as Queenie and Zoe slightly snickered at her. 

The group of teachers finally made their way down the porch stairs. The rest of the Coven ceased their chatter as Cordelia held her hands up to get their attention. 

“It truly is a blessing to have so many of our sisters here at the Academy, celebrating Easter with us. And even if you don’t celebrate this holiday, it’s nonetheless great to see so many of you here on this special day.” Cordelia’s smile was glowing and her eyes sparkled. “I’m very happy to introduce a new tradition to the Academy, an Easter Egg Hunt.” The group of girls with baskets giggled in response. “Madison worked very hard, hiding all the eggs in special spots, just for you girls to find.” 

The camera zoomed in on Madison, who had suddenly looked up with an alert look on her face.

 

_ The movie star was standing in front of one of the trimmed hedges, a semi guilty look on her face. “Cordy’s gonna kill me… I forgot to hide the eggs.” _

 

xxXXXxx

 

Cordelia’s glowing smile had been replaced by a frown as a mob of the younger witches surrounded her. Each held up their empty baskets and had a frown on their faces. 

“You’re telling me you haven’t found a single egg?” she asked them, with a hint of worry in her tone.

One of the girls shook her head, whining. “There’s none Miss Cordelia. Nicole even tried to use divination, she saw none!”

The Supreme’s eyebrows knitted together. “You girls know you’re not supposed to use your powers for this. I’m sure Madison just hid the eggs in really tough places.” She began to lead them around the front yard. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you look. We’ll find some.”

The group of girls all shook their heads again, many beginning to voice their disagreement.

The camera moved to zoom in on Madison once again who simply looked into it and shrugged.

 

xxXXXxx

 

Time had passed and the Coven had moved inside. The witches had parted ways into their own groups, hanging out in the living room, or going up to the dormitories to relax. A lot of the younger girls sat on the floor of the living room, ignoring a movie playing on the TV to pout over their empty baskets.

Cordelia had been standing in the archway of the living room, looking over the girls. A soft smile spread on her face when everything seemed to be in order.

She slowly made her way down the hallway, quickly glancing from afar into the kitchen to make sure there was no trouble. The Supreme then turned and walked to her office. She opened the door and took a step inside, the camera still following behind her.

“Hello Cordelia. How long have you been sleeping with Misty?”

The Supreme stopped, her mouth agape in shock as she stood frozen, staring at Madison who sat in her desk chair.

The movie star had an evil smile on her face and one eyebrow arched. She sat comfortably in the chair, as if it were her own.

“What? Misty? That’s… that’s -” Cordelia stuttered with every word, her face growing a bright crimson shade. Madison continued to stare her down with a satisfied grin, enjoying every second of the Supreme’s discomfort.

“Hey Delia!” Misty had come strutting into the room, bunny ears still on her head, and quickly wrapped her arms around Cordelia and planted a kiss on her cheek. It was a few seconds before she noticed the Supreme’s frigid stance and looked up to see Madison watching them with pure enjoyment.

She quickly let go of Cordelia, her face turning bright right. “Maddi! You’re just the person I was lookin’ for. Did? Did you-” she stuttered just as much as Cordelia had.

“She knows, Misty.” 

The two women both hung their heads to the ground in shame. Slowly, they made their way over to the open chairs across from Madison and sat down.

The Supreme finally looked up at the movie star. “When did you figure it out?”

“It’s not that hard to put two and two together. You guys have been eyefucking each other ever since Swampy came to this place. You’re also not as subtle as you may think, Miss Supreme.”

 

_ *A flashback to before. _

 

_ Madison was walking in the hallway on the bottom floor of the Academy. Moonlight created a path of illumination in the otherwise dark room and she began to round the corner and go towards the kitchen. _

_ The movie star halted her movements at the sound of giggling. She quickly attempted to her best to hide in the corner of the hallway, peeking her head out from one of the walls. _

_ Cordelia and Misty came walking out from Cordelia’s office, they were softly laughing and whispering. Every few seconds, Misty would lean in for a kiss and Cordelia would laugh even more. _

_ “Shhhhh Mist, we can’t be too loud.” They began to ascend up the grand staircase. Misty pressed Cordelia up against the banister and leaned in for another kiss, which lasted several seconds. The Supreme finally broke away from it and grinned up at her girlfriend. _

_ “Don’t worry Delia, everyone’s asleep already.” _

_ As the couple began to walk and kiss up the stairs again, Madison turned around and smirked at the camera. _

 

Cordelia buried her head in her hands. Misty glanced at her with an understanding smile and placed a light hand on the Supreme’s back. 

Madison finally got up from the desk chair and stepped towards the door, her eyes lingering on the couple. She looked satisfied with the conversation. “I have some prize money to collect,” she said as she walked out of the doorway.

Cordelia exhaled through her nose and looked up at Misty, offering a weak smile. “I love Madison, but sometimes I really want to send her flying into a wall.”

“You and everyone in this Coven.” The two women laughed a little. Cordelia moved closer to Misty, grabbing onto one of her hands.

“You do realize she’s going to torture us everyday now, right?”

Misty shrugged. “She was gonna torture us anyway. Do we really care what Madison thinks of us?” The Swamp Witch grinned at the Supreme. “Besides, I’ll beat her up again if she bugs you.”

Cordelia sent her a disapproving look, but it was quickly replaced with a thankful smile.

 

xxXXXxx

 

The door to Zoe’s bedroom burst open as Madison walked into the room, unannounced. Zoe turned around in her desk cahir to send a disapproving look at the movie star as she made herself at home.

“Ever heard of knocking?”

“We shared this room for two years, I think I’ve earned the privilege to come and go in here as I please.”

“You don’t live here anymore.”

“Whatever.” Madison folded her arms across her chest and smirked at Zoe. “I won the bet. Cordelia and Misty have been smashing for awhile.”

Zoe stood up, smiling smugly back. “Actually, Queenie and I won the bet.” 

Madison’s smile immediately turned into a frown. 

“We caught them a couple of weeks ago. We were waiting to say something until you finally figured it out.” The movie star rolled her eyes and huffed.

Zoe held out her hand. “I think that means you owe me $25.” 

“Screw you.”


	6. A Dinner for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and Delia go out on their first dinner date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *italics indicate the camera POV had changed to Madison, Queen, and Zoe who are giving advice to Misty on the phone while she's on the date

The group of teachers were all seated in various places around the living room. Zoe was engrossed in a book as usual, Madison on her phone, and Queenie reading over a stack of papers. Misty sat in a chair, simply staring at the window. Despite her otherwise calm demeanor, her fingers were nervously drumming on the arm of the chair and every so often, her feet would twitch.

As Misty’s tapping got louder, Queenie seemed to notice and looked up from her activity, eyebrows furrowed. She watched Misty with a calculated look on her face.

“Misty … you good girl?”

The council members, including Misty all broke away from their concentrations to look over at Queenie. Misty cocked her head and wrinkled her nose, giving Queenie a puzzled gaze.

“I’m fine … Why do you ask?”

“You’ve been twitching and tapping for the past five minutes. You usually only do that when you’re nervous about something.”

A slight blush rose on Misty’s cheeks and she offered a guilty smile while shrugging. “I dunno … Cordelia and I are goin’ on a dinner date tonight. Out to a restaurant, and I’m just little nervous for it I guess.”

The council members all developed a look of interest on their faces. Even Madison put down her phone to give full attention to the Swamp Witch.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never been on a date, Swampy.”

Misty rolled her eyes in Madison’s direction. “I’ve been on dates before. Just never a fancy one at a fancy restaurant. They’re not really my cup of tea.”

Zoe offered an understanding smile to her friend. “Don’t worry Mist. I’m sure you’ll have a bunch of fun. Plus, I bet it will be super romantic.”

Misty still seemed unsatisfied and gathered her shawl closer to her body. “I just don’t wanna ruin it all. I know Delia was really lookin’ forward to it and I’m worried I’m gonna say the wrong thing or do somethin’ stupid and mess it all up.” She bit her lip and looked helplessly at her colleagues.

“What if we helped you during your date?” The girls’ eyebrows all shot up as they looked in Madison’s direction. The movie star had folded her hands in her lap and pursued her lips.

Queenie narrowed her eyes. “What do you mean by that, Hollywood?”

Madison stood up and walked over to Misty. “What I mean is that we all have experience and we could help her if she has any issues on her little rendezvous with Cordy.”

“You would do that for me, Maddi?” Misty gazed up at the shorter witch with an appreciative smile. 

“Yeah, I guess. I have nothing better to do with my night.”

 

xxXXXxx

 

“I’m so glad we’re finally able to get out for a night.”

Cordelia and Misty sat in a high end restaurant. The room was dimly lit, with a candle placed in the middle of each table. Both of the witches wore black dresses, but Misty still had one of her colorful shawls to cover her. 

The Supreme was looking at her girlfriend with sparkling eyes and a wide smile on her face. Misty was smiling back. She rest her chin in one of her hands and was tapping her index finger to her right ear. The camera zoomed in on an bluetooth earpiece she was wearing.

 

_ Zoe, Madison, and Queenie all sat in the kitchen surrounding a phone laid out on the table.  _

_ Queenie picked up the phone. “Say you're happy to be there.” _

 

“I’m really happy we could get out too.” Misty’s eyes studied Cordelia’s face for a reaction. Once she smiled and hummed in response, the Swamp Witch’s shoulders relaxed a little.

“You look really pretty tonight, Delia.”

Cordelia’s cheeks rose with blush and she giggled a little. “Thank you Misty. You look beautiful.”

_ “Good job Misty. That was pretty smooth,” Queenie said. _

_ Madison took the phone out of Queenie's hand and held it up to her mouth. “Now ask her about her day. Act interested in whatever she says, no matter how boring it will probably be.” _

_ “Madison that’s really rude.” _

_ Madison held up a hand to Zoe’s face and shook it a little, indicating her lack of interest with Zoe’s disapproval. _

 

“So how was your day, Delia?”

“Normal. Tiring. It’s been great having Jessica to take some responsibilities out of my hands, but there’s still so much to do. I guess that’s what happens you’re the Supreme.” Cordelia shrugged a little and let out a tired sigh. “It would be nice if I could get one week of a break. Just to recharge.”

The Supreme made eye contact once again with Misty, as if she were awaiting a specific response. Misty’s eyes widened a little and she gulped as if she had no idea what to say. There was now an awkward silence at the table.

 

_ “She obviously wants you to suggest you guys go on a trip or something to relax her,” Madison said in annoyed tone. “Tell her about the great sex you’re gonna have when you get home or something like that.” _

_ “Madison!” Zoe gave her a look. _

 

Misty let out a little yelp and smacked her right ear. Cordelia shot a concerned look across the table as her girlfriend quickly grabbed her glass and began to chug the water.

“Are you okay Mist?”

The Swamp Witch abruptly stood up, attracting quick gazes from other tables. She nervously scratched the back of her head.

“I’m just gonna quickly go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

“What if the waitress comes to get our order?” The Supreme’s face was clouded with a worried expression.

“Just order me a salad or somethin’. You know what I like.” Misty finally backed away from the table and began to speed-walk towards the bathroom.

 

_ Madison rolled her eyes. “Good job Swampy. It hasn’t even been twenty minutes and you’ve already fucked up your date.” _

 

Misty slammed the bathroom shut and locked it. The camera stood outside the door. Her microphone reamined turned on.

“You’re givin' me really shitty advice right now.”

 

_ “If you had just said what I told you to say, you wouldn’t be holed up in the bathroom right now avoiding your girlfriend.” _

_ Both Queenie and Zoe were reaching for the phone but Madison smacked their hands away. _

 

“You guys can’t let me ruin this date. Please just help me fix this.” There was a desperate tone in the Cajun’s voice.

 

_ Queenie finally wrestled the phone out of Madison’s hands and turned away from her. “Calm down girl. I’m sure you don’t wanna look like a nervous wreck in front of Cordelia. Now breathe and go back out. Just talk to her like you normally do. That’s all she wants. The real Misty.” _

 

Misty shakily exhaled. “You’re right. I just gotta act normal.”

After a few moments, the bathroom door clicked open and Misty walked out. She gave a quick nod to the camera before beginning to head back to the main area.

 

_ Zoe held up her hand to Queenie, inciting a high-five. “Good job, Q. That was smart.” _

_ Queenie smiled and held up her hands. “What can I say? I’m a romantic.” _

_ “Well isn’t that just touching?” Madison rolled her eyes. “She should have listened to me. Least she would have gotten some action tonight.” _

 

The camera reamined several feet away from the table, filming. Background noise from the restaurant overpowered Cordelia and Misty’s conversation.

Misty had finally gone back to her seat and sat down. There were a few moments where Cordelia’s worried expression had remained on her face. But the Swamp Witch said something and Cordelia began to laugh and her smile returned. 

The two witches had begun a long conversation, both fully engrossed and in a deep eye contact with one another. The camera began to zoom in on Cordelia’s face as she listened to Misty talking about something. Her eyes once again sparkled and her concentration remained on the other witch. Cordelia looked at Misty with nothing other than total adoration.

 

_ The screen faded into black. _


	7. Flu Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Academy is stricken with the flu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *for the sake of this chapter, let's pretend that Cordelia can actually get sick (even if she is Supreme)
> 
> *a lot of this was inspired by the Parks n Rec episode with the flu

The camera panned throughout the greenhouse. Where tables and potted plants had once laid, there were now camping cots. Several girls and young women laid on them, all dress in pajamas or sweatpants. Many of them wore miserable, tired expressions on their faces and had a green tint to their skin. Not too many of the witches were talking with another, but the room still loud with sniffling and coughing noises. 

 

_ Cordelia stood in the doorway of the greenhouse, her back to the room. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she was dressed in casual clothes, a change from her normal attire. There were dark circles under her eyes, she looked exhausted.  _

_ “It’s flu season and the Academy’s been hit hard.” The Supreme wore a frown on her face. “I thought that encouraging girls to get their vaccinations would prevent such an outbreak, but we still have a lot of sick witches. So we cancelled classes and set up a quarantine in the greenhouse to try and stop it from spreading anymore.” _

 

xxXXXxx

The Supreme now sat at her desk, looking over a stack of documents. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. Every few seconds she would sniffle or blow into a tissue. As Cordelia continued to read the papers, she began to rub her forehead.

“We just gave lunch to the girls.”

Cordelia glanced up at Zoe and Madison who had walked into the office. She offered a thankful smile to them.

“Thank you girls.” The older witch’s voice was muffled by a stuffy nose.

Madison frowned and narrowed her eyes at the Supreme as she raised a hand to cover her mouth. “Jesus Christ, are you sick too?!”

Cordelia’s eyebrows shot up in alert and she quickly shook her head. “It’s just allergies, Madison. I’m fine.”

The movie star looked unconvinced. She began to back out of the room. “I can’t stay in this disease hole any longer. I refuse to be infected with any of your germs.”

Zoe rolled her eyes as Madison finally walked away. The brunette witch stepped closer to the desk.

“Are you sure you’re okay Cordelia? You do look a little green.”

Cordelia let out a breathy chuckle. “Don’t worry, Zoe. I’m fine. And besides … I don’t have the time to get sick right now. Even with classes canceled, there’s still so much to do.” The Supreme suddenly sneezed and frantically grabbed for a tissue.

Zoe shot a worried look to the camera. 

 

xxXXXxx

Misty was walking out of the kitchen, a teacup in her hand. She smiled as the camera followed alongside her. “I’m bringing some tea to Delia. She’s been working so hard this week. ‘Specially with everyone being sick. I tried to get her to take a break, but ya know how she is.” She giggled a little.

As the Swamp Witch turned to walk into the office, she stopped in her tracks. Cordelia’s head lay on her desk and she appeared to have fallen asleep.

Misty rushed over to her side and set the cup on the desk. She began to tap on the Supreme’s back, trying to get her to move. “Cordelia? Cordelia! Delia!”

Cordelia softly sighed and scrunched up her nose, but remained in her position as Misty shook her more.

“What the hell is going on in here? I was trying to take a nap in the living room!” Madison was standing outside the office, a hand on her hip and an impatient expression on her face.

Misty glanced up at the shorter witch before drawing her attention back to Cordelia. She continued to urgently tap the Supreme and call out her name.

“Jesus, I knew she was sick. I could hear her hacking away for an hour.” Madison rolled her eyes and huffed. She remained planted in her spot, inches outside the perimeter of the room.

“I told her she was workin’ herself too hard,” Misty said, shaking her head in disapproval. She placed both of her hands on Cordelia’s shoulders and raised her up from the surface of the desk. “Come on Delia, you can’t just pass out here.”

Cordelia’s eyes fluttered open and she groaned. “Misty?” she asked, looking up to the Swamp Witch in confusion.

Misty flashed a soft smile at her girlfriend before offering a hand to her. “You’re sick Delia. We need to get you into bed and start giving you some fluids.”

The Supreme frowned and shook her head. “I’m already told Madison I’m not sick. It’s just allergies for God’s sake!” 

“Hate to break it to you, Cordy. But you’re infected.”

Cordelia shot a glare at Madison and groaned again, placing a hand on her cheek. “You guys should go. I still have work to do.”

Misty raised a hand again and delicately laid it on Cordelia’s forehead, frowning at the touch. “You’re burnin’ up Delia! You’re probably dehydrated now.”

The Supreme let out an annoyed sigh before surging forward in a cough attack.

“Have you thrown up at all?” Misty looked down at the Supreme, her eyes narrowed and searching for an answer.

Cordelia chewed on her bottom lip and avoided making eye contact with Misty, instead looking down at her lap. “Maybe a few times…” she mumbled.

“A few times?! Dee, you need rest!”

“Dee? Really Swampy? That’s your pet name for her?”

Misty scowled at Madison before grabbing one of Cordelia’s arms and pulling her up from her seat. The Supreme stumbled a little, but reluctantly leaned into the embrace. As the pair walked out of the room, Madison scurried away before she could get within a few feet of the sick witch.

 

xxXXXxx

Cordelia was seated up in her bed, dressed in grey flannel pajamas. Her face looked even more green and beads of sweat rested on her face. Misty was on the side of the bed, setting a bowl on the nightstand.

“Here’s some soup Delia. You haven’t eaten anything yet.”

The Supreme flashed a quick smile before frowning again. She kicked at the colorful quilt on top of her legs. 

“Misty, I do really need to get some work done. I don’t have time to lay around in bed.” Cordelia slowly began to push to covers off of her and rise from her spot.

Misty pushed her back down by the shoulders, furrowing her eyebrows. “Come on Delia … you need to stay in bed.”

The Supreme let out a small whine and her lips pouted. After a few seconds of intense eye contact with her girlfriend, she finally realized Misty wouldn’t budge and she laid  back down, drawing the covers up to her neck.

Misty shot a satisfied smile to the camera. 

 

xxXXXxx

Zoe knocked on the white door and waited a few seconds before walking in. “Hey Cordelia? Some of the girls were wondering-”

The brunette witch stopped speaking when she saw Cordelia laying on the floor beside her bed. The Supreme’s hair was patted down to her head in sweat and she wore a dopey, tired smile on her face.

Zoe hurried to the floor, her eyes full of worry. “Cordelia! You need to get off the floor!”

The Supreme weakly shook her head and giggled. “The floor’s my friend.”

The younger witch let out a sigh and tried again to raise Cordelia from the ground.

 

_ “Cordelia’s been sick for two days now.” Zoe now stood in front of the Supreme’s bedroom door. “It’s kind of like taking care of a little kid, who also happens to be the most stubborn and sick kid in the world.”  _

_ The witch exhaled. “She tries to leave her room at least four times every hour. And when she’s not demanding we let her work, she’s crying for Misty…” _

_ “Mistyyyyyyyy!” Cordelia cried from the room. _

_ Zoe folded her arms over her chest and looked directly into the camera, her lips pursed together. _

 

xxXXXxx

Queenie turned the lock to the door of the greenhouse and stepped back. Behind her, Madison, Zoe, and Misty all stood, watching through the glass of the door. Madison wore a medical face mask and had her arms crossed.

The camera panned around the greenhouse door where Cordelia stood on the other side. One of her fists was raised to the glass, and she kept knocking on it. “Let me out you guys! Come on!” she whined, her voice slightly muffled.

Misty shook her head with conviction. “No way Delia. You keep trying to escape your room. You need to stay here and get better!”

“Come on! I’m already better!” The Supreme slightly stomped her foot in frustration.

Zoe took a step forward. “Cordelia, you threw up two times this morning. You need to lie down and rest. It’s the only way you’re gonna get better.”

Cordelia reached for the doorknob, shaking it as she tried to open it. After it wouldn’t budge, she threw up her hands in frustration and let out a whine. Queenie snickered a little.

“Zoe enchanted the locks Cordelia, you’re not gonna get out.”

“This is ridiculous girls! I’m the Supreme! There’s no reason to lock me in a room!”

“Cordy, you’re disgusting and you’re going to germ up the house,” Madison said through the mask, one of her eyebrows raised.

Queenie, Madison, and Zoe turned around and began to walk away, into the kitchen. Misty lingered behind and stepped closer to the door. She offered a smile to Cordelia who had a pouting expression on her face.

“I’m sorry Delia, but ya do need to get better. I promise I’ll come and visit you later.”

The Supreme took one last look at Misty before turning around on her heels and dragging her feet to an empty cot.

 

xxXXXxx

Misty walked up to the closed door of the greenhouse, excitement in every one of her steps. She wore a large grin on her face and was humming a song. Before turning the knob of the door, she looked back to the camera and smiled at it.

“After three days of being in quarantine, I think Delia is well enough to go back to normal now. Most of the other girls have recovered too.”

The Cajun finally twisted the doorknob and opened it. The greenhouse wasn’t as packed with sick witches as it had been before, only a handful were left. Cordelia was sitting up in one of the cots, a book in her hands. Color had returned to her face, though she still sniffled every few seconds. 

“Hi Miss Day,” one of the girls said. Misty waved at her and turned her attention back to Cordelia who had set her book on her lap. The Supreme beamed as her girlfriend made her way to her bedside.

“Feelin’ better yet?”

“Much better,” Cordelia said, she reached out to grab one of Misty’s hands as the Swamp Witch sat on the cot.

“Thank God. I was missin’ you an awful lot this past week. You left me all alone in Madison’s company.” Misty’s smile hadn’t left her face, but there was a slight pout in her lips.

Cordelia let out a breath of laughter. Her eyes sparkled as she continued to gaze back at Misty. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, Delia.”


	8. Driver's Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe teaches Misty how to drive.

“Zoe, I need to get somethin' from the store.”

Misty had walked into the living room and stood in the archway awkwardly. Her eyes remained on Zoe who was seated in a chair, a book open on her lap.

“Misty … I took you to the store yesterday. Can’t you ask Queenie or Madison?” Zoe’s voice was quiet, but there was a hint of irritation in her tone.

The Swamp Witch looked at the ground for a moment and brought a hand to her head, scratching it nervously. “Queenie’s teachin’ a class right now and Madison told me to ask you.” Misty looked in Zoe’s direction again, her eyes pleading. “Please Zoe? It’s important.”

Zoe rolled her eyes and exhaled through her nose. She finally closed the book and set it on the table next to her. She stood up from her seat. 

“Fine Misty. But we need to teach you how to drive. I can’t always drive you to town when you want to get a batch of bagels.”

Misty perked up a little and began to trail behind Zoe who had walked out of the room. “That was only one time ya know!”

 

xxXXXxx

“Okay Misty, hands at 9 and 3 on the steering wheel.” 

“What does that even mean?”

Zoe and Misty were seated in the Academy’s black SUV with Zoe in the passenger's seat and Misty in the driver’s seat. Both of the witches looked like absolute nervous wrecks despite the fact the car hadn’t even started to move. 

“Like this...” Zoe reached across and guided the Swamp Witch’s hands to the proper placement on the steering wheel. Misty nodded slightly and tightened her grip.

“Now put the key in the ignition…” Misty nodded again and followed the instructions. “Step on the brake and turn the key.” The car rumbled on and the Swamp Witch readjusted her position in her seat before gripping onto the steering wheel.

“Put the car in reverse and  _ slowly _ back out.”

Misty reached to the gear shift and pulled it. She then turned her head and looked out the back window as the car slowly began to move backwards. Zoe was watching over her friend with a nervous energy as if any moment the car may explode.

Once they reached the edge of the street, Misty pushed the gear shift and began to straighten the car out into the street.

“Is this good, Zoe?”

The brunette witch’s eyes were still wide with worry, but she nodded her head a little. “You’re doing well.”

Misty glanced over at Zoe, beaming at her. The other witch frantically laid a hand on her arm. “Pay attention to the road, Mist!”

The Swamp Witch’s eyebrows raised and she quickly turned back to face the road. Zoe took her hand off of her arm and eased back into her seat, letting out a deep sigh as she did. 

 

_ Zoe now stood in the parking lot of a mini mall, with Misty in the background by the car. She still had a nervous expression on her face, but appeared to be less tense than before. _

_ “Miraculously we survived the drive to the store.” The brunette witch sent a small smile to the camera. “Misty actually wasn’t terrible. There were a few times when we veered into the other lane cause she got distracted, but other than that, she’s a decent driver.” _

_ “Zoe! Let’s go home!” Zoe turned around to give a thumbs up to Misty who had called out to her impatiently.  _

_ Before walking over to Misty, Zoe turned back to the camera and sent a nervous look. “Let’s pray she’ll be fine on the way home.” _

 

xxXXXxx

_ Dreams  _ was playing softly in the background on the car’s radio. Misty was once again in the driver’s seat, humming softly with her eyes locked onto the road. Zoe was staring at her phone in her lap, but would look up and check on the state of Misty’s driving every other minute.

“I wanted to thank you, for helpin’ me today.” Misty quickly glanced and smiled at Zoe before taking her eyes back to the road. “I really appreciate it. It makes me feel more independent, ya know?”

Zoe chuckled softly. “Yeah, I get that. And you’re a pretty good driver, Misty. If you keep practicing, I’m sure it will be really easy to get your license. And then you won’t even have to take me along every time you want to go to the store or something.”

The Swamp Witch’s smile grew even more and she giggled a little to herself. “That would be so cool. I could go to the swamp whenever I wanted and I could take Delia on more dates!”

“I’m sure she’d really like that, Mist.”

Misty nodded in response and sat forward in her seat, watching the road with careful eyes. They took a left and the car slowed down as they approached the Academy. As Misty turned into the driveway of the school, she looked back over to Zoe.

“Zoe … do ya think it will be hard-”

She was cut off by Zoe’s scream as the car was crashed into something. Both of the witches’ eyes were widened and full of terror as the body of a young woman was flung onto the windshield of the car. Misty was gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles had turned white and she looked frozen.

“Shit!” she yelped.

Zoe frantically looked at Misty and latched onto one of her arms again. “Misty! Stop the car!”

Misty stomped on the break of the car and the body of the girl launched forward, but remained limp on the front of the vehicle. The two witches jumped out of the car in unison and ran to the girl, both breathing heavily.

Zoe laid a hand on the girl’s back, slightly shaking her. “Oh my god … it’s Madison!”

On cue, Madison let out a loud groan and a slew of curses. “What the fuck?! Who the fuck just hit me with the fucking car?!”

Misty’s face turned bright red and she brought a hand to her mouth to bite her nails. Zoe was looking over Madison’s body for any injuries. 

“Madison, you need to tell me where it hurts. We have to take you to the hospital.”

“Every bone in my body feels like a fucking elephant just sat on me.”

“You’re lucky Misty was only going a few miles an hour.”

The camera zoomed in on Misty’s guilty expression she shot at Madison. She seemed at a loss for words as Madison continued to let out whines and groans.

“I swear to god, Swamp Rat … once I heal up ... I’m going to pay you back.”

Zoe tried to sit Madison up, but the movie star let out a yelp when she was moved one inch. “Shit … she must have broken a leg or something. We really need to take her to a hospital, Misty.”

Misty’s eyes widened in alert and she grabbed Zoe’s arm, pulling her away from the injured witch. “We can’t take her to a hospital!”

“What do you mean?! You just hit her with a car! She could seriously be injured!”

“Please Zoe.” The tone of Misty’s voice had changed to a desperate plea. “Cordelia will kill us both. I’ll never get my license. Please! We can heal her here!”

“There’s no way in hell I’m letting you near me after what just fucking happened,” Madison spat.

Misty rolled her eyes. “I’ve brought you back to life before. I've even reattached one of your arms. Pretty sure I’m the best one here to heal someone.” She turned her attention back to Zoe, searching for a response. The brunette witch was eyeing Madison with uncertainty and chewing on her lip.

“I don’t know Misty … something may go wrong and we could harm her even more…”

“Please Zoe, let me at least try.”

 

xxXXXxx

Madison was sat up in her bed, her leg wrapped in a gauze and her left arm in a makeshift sling. Misty was perched off to the side, hands full with jars containing mud and moss. Zoe sat on the edge of bed, clutching a cup of tea.

“Your arm and leg should heal up within a few days if I did the incantation correctly, “ Misty said as she began to clean up her tools.

Madison glared up at the Swamp Witch. “What do you mean  _ if _ ?!”

“Relax, I was just jokin’. I know I did it right.”

The movie star scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You owe me so much Swampy. You’re going to be in debt to me till the end of times.”

Zoe let out a sigh and stood up. She set the tea cup on the nightstand and walked over to Misty’s side. “You promise you won’t tell Cordelia, right? It will save all us a lot of trouble.”

“I guess…” Madison was now concentrated at studying the nails on her injured hand. “But I expect to be waited on hand and foot for the rest of the week from you two. Considering Swampy crippled me.”

The other two witches sighed deeply before nodding their heads in agreement. 

“Hey girls!” Cordelia’s voice called out from the hallway. Misty and Zoe froze in their spots, looking worried. “Does anyone know what happened to the car? There’s a giant crack in the windshield!”

The girls slowly made eye contact with one another before turning to the camera to send terrified looks into it.


	9. 420

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison, Zoe, and Queenie decide to celebrate April 20th at the Academy.

The camera zoomed in on Madison hunched over, staring into the oven. On the kitchen counter various bowls and baking supplies were strewn around, creating a collective mess. Loud pop music played from the radio that sat above the sink.

She finally straightened herself out and whirled around, stopping in place when she noticed the camera filming her.

“You’re always sneaking up on me,” she said, sending a glare at the crew.

The camera shook a little as it was motioned to the direction of the oven, as if to question what the witch was baking.

Madison rolled her eyes and shrugged. “Can’t a girl just bake something without being interrogated?” She let out a sigh and reached over to the counter, grabbing a cigarette and proceeding to light it.

“If Cordelia or Misty sees you, you’re screwed.” Madison let out a puff of smoke as Zoe and Queenie walked into the kitchen.

“Swampy ran me over with the car … she doesn’t get to bug me about smoking, or anything for that matter.”

Queenie snorted and shook her head. “Jesus you never let stuff go. Get over it.”

Madison’s eyes flared and she opened her mouth as if to snap at Queenie, but Zoe wedged herself between the other two witches before a heated argument could begin.

“Come on guys. Let’s relax a little,” Zoe said, looking back and forth between her friends. Queenie and Madison remained glaring at one another, but both backed away.

The movie star walked back to the oven, bending over to check on whatever was in it.

“Are the almost done?” Zoe asked.

“A couple of more minutes,” Madison responded without turning around.

 

_ The trio of witches sat in a row on one of the confessional couches. Both Zoe and Queenie looked on edge, with Madison smoking her cigarette and seeming indifferent. _

_ “Madison was the one who came up with the idea,” Zoe finally said in almost an accusatory tone, pointing at the shorter witch. _

_ The movie star rolled her eyes and shot a look back at Zoe. “Well it really wasn’t that hard to convince you, now was it?!” _

_ Queenie let out an annoyed breath of air from her nose. “It’s April 20th today, and Madison suggested that we celebrate it in someway…” _

 

The three teachers were all crowded around the oven right now, all with excitement painted over their faces. Madison was taking what seemed to be a tray of brownies out of the oven and planting it straight on the counter. She looked back over to her colleagues with a devilish smile as they all starred at the baked goods.

 

xxXXXxx

Queenie let out an uncharacteristic giggle as she bit off a piece of brownie. The three witches were sitting in a circle on the floor of the greenhouse, the plate of brownies straight in the center.

“SHHHHHHH!” Zoe hissed as Queenie giggled even more. The brunette witch’s eyebrows were raised and one of her eyes squinted. She continuously looked at the greenhouse door, as if to check that someone wasn’t watching them. “If Cordelia finds this, she’ll kill us!”

“Zoe … you gotta relax. Everything will be fine.” The camera zoomed in on Madison’s face as she smiled at Zoe. Her eyes were fluttered and her lips were upturned in a sort of dopey mannerism. 

“You say that everytime we do something and then Cordelia catches us and I feel like an idiot for believing you and then I feel bad cause I disappointed Cordelia again!” Zoe’s words were spoken so fast and anxious that it didn’t even seem to register to the other witches, who just looked at her without any response.

Queenie finished her brownie and began to reach for another, but Madison smacked her hand away.

“What the hell, Madison?!”

“You’ve already had two, you can’t just eat a bunch of edibles and expect to be fine…”

“But you’re a lightweight! I handle my shit well!” And with that, Queenie pointed at Madison before breaking into another burst of giggles.

Zoe latched onto Queenie’s shoulders, trying to calm her down. “Queenie you gotta shush! They’ll hear us!”

“What the hell are you guys doing?”

The camera panned around to Misty who was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and a questioning look on her face. Zoe quickly grabbed the plate of brownies and stashed them behind her, as if the Swamp Witch hadn’t already seen them.

“Just chilling, Jesus. What’re you, a narc?!” Madison said and pointed an accusatory finger at Misty who had begun to walk over to the other women. Queenie laughed in approval. 

The Swamp With crouched down, to eye level and began to look into her friends’ faces. Her eyes were narrowed and she seemed to be searching for a hint of what they were doing. Zoe began to squirm as Misty’s eyes made her way over to her. 

“Madison made pot brownies!” she squealed and took the plate out from behind her. 

The movie star let out an annoyed sigh and lightly slapped Zoe’s shoulder. “Nice going Zo. You’re such a pussy.”

Misty took the plate form the ground and held it up to her face, eyeing the brownies. One of her eyebrows raised. The other girls watched her, waiting for her to make the next move. She suddenly grabbed a brownie and took a bite. 

Madison smiled again, visibly impressed as Misty continued to eat the baked good. “I’m shocked, Misty. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Do ya think I live under a rock or somethin’?”

“Duh…”

 

xxXXXxx

The four witches were still in the greenhouse, all laying on the floor. Misty was fixated on her hair, Zoe’s eyes darted around, Queenie looked as if she were about to fall asleep, and Madison was just staring up at the ceiling.

“Don’t you think it’s weird that we actually know what happens after death and the rest of the world doesn’t?” the movie star asked. No one responded. “So many people are religious and fight with each other, claiming that they know what actually happens.” She let out a peaceful sigh. “But we know. We know what happens.”

Misty turned on her side to look at her. Her eyebrows were pinched and she looked annoyed. “Stop talkin’ about hell. I don’t want to think ‘bout that place.”

Madison sat up, crawling on her knees over to Misty’s side before sitting criss-crossed on the floor. “You can’t tell me you’ve never thought about that. Don’t you believe in God and all that stuff?”

The Swamp Witch looked back up to the ceiling, contemplating what to say. “Dunno what I believe in anymore. It got complicated since I got burned.”

“Madison, shut up. She probably doesn’t want to talk about it and you’re bugging her.” Zoe had sat up, a frown on her face.

The movie star held her hands up in defense. “Sorry. Whatever. You guys are soooo boring when you're high. I thought like this would be like That 70’s show and we’d have a fun conversation.” She pointed to Misty. “But you just wanna stare at the ceiling and Zoe can’t shut up and Queenie…” Madison looked over at Queenie who hadn’t moved in a while. “Well Queenie’s just sleeping.”

Zoe opened her mouth as if she were going to reply, but stopped and turned her head at the sound of high heels walking towards the greenhouse door.

“Misty? Misty are you in here?” Cordelia stepped into the room, looking around. Both Madison and Zoe’s eyes widened and they frantically grabbed the plate. Misty sat up, smiling at the sound of Cordelia’s voice.

“I’m right here Delia.” She waved at the Supreme who had walked over with a confused look on her face.

“What are you guys doing on the floor? Nobody’s seen you for a couple of hours. And I-” Cordelia looked down at Queenie who had let out a snore. “Is Queenie  _ asleep _ ?”

Misty and Madison sent looks to one another, appearing at a loss for words. Zoe had begun to chew on her bottom lip as the silence in the room grew. 

The Supreme noticed the plate in Madison’s hands. “Did you guys bake brownies?”

Madison slowly nodded.

Cordelia held out her hand, softly smiling. “May I try one?”


	10. Hide N' Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble ensues when Misty plays a simple game of hide and seek with some of the girls at the Academy.

_ Leather and Lace _ was playing from the record player set up on one of the greenhouse tables. Misty was humming along to the song while searching around a shelf attached to the walls. Her hands were already full with jars containing colorful plants and mud. She set some of the things on the table before walking over to the bookshelf, looking for a specific title.

“Miss Day?”

Misty whirled around to find the voice, a slight look of surprise and fear on her face, and found a group of young girls surrounding her. One with bright blonde pigtails had stepped forward and was looking up at her teacher, expecting a response.

The Swamp Witch’s expression softened immediately at the sight of the girls. She crouched down to face them. “Is everything alright, Ainsley?”

The girl nodded. “Yeah … we were just wondering if…” Her voice was soft and the young witch had looked down at the floor, obviously embarrassed. A second girl stepped forward.

“We were wondering if you wanted to play hide n' seek with us.”

Misty’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at the request from the short witch. “You want me to play hide n' seek with you guys?”

Some of the girls nodded their heads rapidly. “Pleaseeee Miss Day. You’re the funnest teacher here,” one of the girls pled.

“Don’t let Miss Montgomery or Miss Queenie hear that, they’ll kill ya.” Misty chuckled softly. She remained crouched down, her eyebrows now scrunched as if she were contemplating an answer. The younger witches continued to stare at her, all with puppy dog eyes.

Misty finally stood up and shrugged. “Why not? It’ll be nice to take a break from the potions.”

The girls cheered in unison and she beamed down at them. A couple of the girls grabbed her hands and pulled her along with the group as they began to file out of the greenhouse. Misty sent a smile to the camera.

 

xxXXXxx

Cordelia rested her chin on the palm of a hand. She was staring at her laptop, a bored expression on her face. She looked up from the computer at the sound of a knock on the office door.

The camera panned around to find the young witch with pigtails standing in the doorway. She had both a guilty and frightened look on her face. 

At the sight of the girl, Cordelia stood up from her desk and briskly walked over to her. “Is something wrong?”

The young witch waited a few moments before slowly nodding her head. She still had not looked up at Cordelia who now had a concerned expression painted across her face.

“It’s Miss Day…” At the mention of Misty’s name, Cordelia’s jaw clenched.

“Is she okay? Did something happen to her?” The Supreme’s words were rushed, she was obviously panicked.

“Some of us were playin’ hide’n seek with her and well…”

 

xxXXXxx

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Cordelia stood in the kitchen, her arms folded across her chest. Her eyes were narrowed down at one of the cabinets and she had an unamused frown on her face.

The camera zoomed in on the cabinet where Misty was scrunched up, her knees hugging her chest. She appeared to be unable to move and had an uncomfortable scowl on her face. The group of young girls were watching from the archway, some of them with nervous expressions on their faces as they stared up at the headmistress. 

“You really got stuck in the kitchen cabinet playing hide and seek?!”

Misty let out a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes. “Yes. We can discuss the details ‘bout this later. Can you please just help me out, Delia?”

The Supreme tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. “Just transmute yourself. I don’t think I can pull you out.”

“I don’t know how to transmute! I got stuck in hell before I could get to that one!”

Cordelia flung her arms up in frustration and let out an exasperated breath. “What do you want me to do then?!”

 

_ * A black screen, text appears on the screen as the audio plays in the background* _

_ Operator: 911. Police, Fire, Medical _

_ Cordelia: Yes, Hello?! My girlfriend is trapped in a cabinet. _

_ Operator: Your girlfriend is trapped in a cabinet? _

_ Cordelia: Yes …. A cabinet _

_ Operator: We’ll send help right away ma’am. Could you please give us your address? _

 

xxXXXxx

A large group of witches had now assembled in the kitchen, watching as a team of firemen were working to free Misty from the cabinet. Cordelia stood next to Zoe and Queenie (both with amused and perplexed expressions on their faces) pinching the bridge of her nose. Madison was in the corner, using one hand to film the ordeal on her phone and the other clamped over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

A large cheer came from the young women as the firemen backed away and Misty crawled out of the cabinet, groaning. The crowd of students began to disperse as Misty walked over to Cordelia. The Supreme was still frowning.

“Thanks Delia,” she said in a sheepish voice. The Swamp Witch held out her arms to Cordelia with a corner of her mouth upturned in a guilty smile. 

The Supreme rolled her eyes and leaned into the hug. “Just promise me to choose a better spot next time you play hide and seek with the girls.”


	11. Spring Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia has Miss Robichaux's participate in a spring cleaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all...I feel really bad that I haven't been updating as much. I really want to by I've just been going through a lotta shit right now and I just don't have a ton of emotional energy left. That being said, I'm trying to push myself to write more now, because it does make me feel better. I hope you enjoy this chapter (even if it is super short).

The camera zoomed in on numerous young witches all working on various cleaning tasks. Throughout the rooms of the Academy, the young women were sweeping, organizing, vacuuming, and much more.

 

_ “Since it’s the end of April, I thought it would be a good time to take a day off of classes and do a little spring cleaning around the Academy.” _

_ Cordelia was in the kitchen, polishing some of the silverware alongside Kyle as she talked to the camera. Her hair was covered by a bright red bandana and her usual pencil skirt and blouse was replaced by jeans and a faded t-shirt. _

_ “Some of the girls weren’t enthusiastic about the idea of spending a day cleaning…” Cordelia paused for a moment to look behind her. The camera whirled around to Madison who seemed to be organizing the cupboards of the kitchen, mumbling under her breath the entire time.   _

_ “But it’s been a long time since the house has gotten a good cleaning. And it’s a nice way to keep everything organized throughout the year.” _

 

xxXXXxx

Queenie walked into the living room of the new house. Her hands were covered with rubber yellow gloves and she wore a tired expression on her face. She frowned when she noticed Madison laying on the couch. 

The movie star was engrossed with something on her phone while one of her hands was perched in the air, moving in a clockwise motion. To the right of her, a broom was levitated in the air, following along with the movements of Madison’s hand and sweeping the floor.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Queenie muttered under her breath as she made her way over to the couch.

Madison looked up from her phone and sat up. As soon as she lowered her arm to her side, the broom dropped to the floor “Do you need something?” 

“Cordelia said she didn’t want us to use magic for spring cleaning.” Queenie folded her arms across her chest and scowled at Madison.

“What’s the point of being a witch if you can’t use your powers to get out of boring shit?”

“You’re setting a bad example for the girls.”

The movie star huffed and laid back down, turning away from her sister witch. “I don’t think they care. They’re already done with the list of stuff Cordy made us do.”

Queenie’s eyebrows shot up. “What?! There were at least 20 goddamn things on that list. I still haven’t even finished my first job. How the hell did they get done so fast?”

Madison rolled her eyes. “Magic… duh”

 

xxXXXxx

“Wow! I can actually see your floor now.”

Misty looked up from a pile of cassette tapes on her floor to Cordelia who was standing in her doorway with a smile on her face. At the sight of her girlfriend, a smile grew on her face.

“My room wasn’t  _ that  _ messy before, ya know...” The Cajun stood up and walked over to the other blonde.

“I found a baby opossum in here the other day, Misty.” Cordelia looked up at her girlfriend with a teasing smirk on her face. 

The Swamp Witch rolled her eyes, trying to conceal a smile appearing in the corners of her lips. “I was just tryin’ to heal him. Besides…you wouldn’t have even known he was here if you hadn’t been in my room so late at night.”

The Supreme raised an eyebrow. “So you don’t like when I stay in your room late at night? Never heard you complain before.”

Misty giggled a little, holding out her arms for a hug in which the other woman easily fell into. “The cameras Delia…” she said as she motioned the the camera crew filming from the corner of her room.

Cordelia cheeks flushed red and she ducked her head into Misty’s shoulder, visibly embarrassed. After a few beats of silence, she untucked herself and looked directly into the other woman’s eyes. “Move in with me.” 

“What?” The taller witch’s eyes widened and she looked a little shocked by the headmistress’s offer. 

“We already spend every night together. Queenie moved to the other house a few months ago and you always say you hate not having roommate. Plus, it’s not like we haven’t already talked about sharing a room together before.” There was both hope and vulnerability in the Supreme’s voice. Her eyes never strayed from Misty’s face. She was anxiously waiting a response.

The Cajun looked down at her girlfriend and smiled. “Alright. Let’s do it.”

Cordelia’s eyes crinkled and she giggled in laughter. Misty beamed back at her and wrapped her in a much tighter hug.


	12. Zoe's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coven tries to throw a surprise birthday party for Zoe.

Zoe was making her way down the grand staircase, a soft smile painted across her face. The camera followed behind her as she hopped off the last step and turned in the direction of the kitchen. 

No one was in the room and the brunette witch paused for a moment, perhaps perplexed by the unusual emptiness and quiet. She finally shrugged and then went over to the coffee maker, reaching for a mug from a cabinet. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY BITCH!”

Zoe let out a shrill shriek as Madison jumped out from behind the archway, giggling evilly. 

“Jesus Christ Madison. You scared the shit out of me.” Zoe exhaled shakily and sent a glare over to the shorter witch who hadn’t stopped laughing.

Madison finally calmed herself and walked over to Zoe’s side. “You gotta admit...your little scream was pretty funny.”

“It’s only funny if you’re not the one getting scared,” Zoe mumbled under her breath.

“Ah come on...don’t be so touchy. It’s just my way of wishing you a happy birthday.”

“You’re only happy when you’re torturing people.”

Madison agreed with a tilt of her head and shrugged. “Yeah… your point?”

The brunette witch let out an annoyed sigh in response to Madison’s indifference before sending a look to the camera.

 

xxXXXxx

“Where the fuck is she? Kyle said they were done with dinner thirty minutes ago!”

“Shut up Madison! You’ll ruin the surprise if they walk in.”

The witches were all huddled in various hiding spots around the living room. Several girls were hidden behind the chairs and desks, someone even laying under furniture. The council members were crouched behind the couch in the middle of the room.

“My legs are cramping,” Madison whined. A few of the witches rolled their eyes.

“Oh my God! Can you stop complaining for five seconds?! They’ll be here soon and then you can stand up again,” Queenie hissed in a whisper. The movie star glared at her for a few seconds before suddenly standing up.

“What are you doing? They’ll be here any minute now!”

Madison folded her arms across her chest. “I’m not gonna squat anymore waiting for FrankenKyle and Sabrina to come back from their romantic dinner.”

“Come on Maddi. Sit back down” Misty tugged on the sleeve of Madison’s dress, trying to drag her back down. The focus of the room had shifted from waiting on Zoe to walk through the doors to the tension rapidly growing between the teachers.

“Hands off Swampy. Don’t tell me what to do!” Madison snapped and smacked Misty’s hand away.

Misty stood up, her eyebrows furrowed. Cordelia and Queenie helplessly watched from below. “What the hell is your deal?”

“My deal is that I’m sick of you telling me what to do!  _ ‘Don’t smoke in the house Madison!’ ‘Don’t take the young girls to parties Madison!’  _ You know just because you’re sleeping with the Supreme, doesn’t mean you’re in charge of everyone now!” Some of the other witches’ eyes widened at the mention of Cordelia. The Supreme pinched the bridge of her nose and clamped her eyes shut.

Both Misty and Madison’s face had flushed crimson. They were staring at one another with furious scowls.

Cordelia finally climbed up to her feet. Her jaw was clenched and her lip was curled in anger. “This is not an appropriate discussion to have in front of the girls!” Despite spoken in a hushed voice, the Supreme’s tone had almost a rumbling to it. Several of the girls winced at the glare she was sending towards Madison. “Now is not the time nor place to be exposing your frustrations, Madison.” 

The movie star took her eyes off Misty to focus on Cordelia. Though she still had a scowl on her face, her eyes softened only slightly with the Supreme.

Queenie joined her fellow council members on their feet. They now stood in a circle, all facing one another. They all seemed to be waiting for someone to speak first as more and more quiet tension grew.

“Um guys?”

All the witches in the room turned to the archway at the sound of the confused voice. Cordelia’s face immediately melted into panic when she saw Zoe and Kyle standing next to one another. Kyle wore a disappointed look on his face, Zoe more questioning.

“What the hell took you guys so long?” Madison spat out.

Zoe blinked confusedly at Madison’s tone. “There was an accident or something. Lots of traffic.” She stepped a foot into the room, Kyle following behind her. “Why are you all crouched in the living room?”

There was a beat of awkward silence. Some of the witches looked away, others shuffled their feet. 

Queenie rolled her eyes. “Kyle planned a little surprise party for you. But  _ someone _ decided they wanted to throw a tantrum.” Almost everyone in the room looked in Madison’s direction. 

The movie star let out an annoyed huff and looked up to the ceiling.

 

xxXXXxx

Kyle lowered a candlelit birthday cake in front of Zoe, who was sitting at the head of the dining room table. Her sister witches were crowded around her singing  _ Happy Birthday _ .

Zoe wore a large smile and closed her eyes for a second before opening them and blowing each candle out. Everyone behind her clapped and cheered. Kyle kissed her cheek before grabbing a knife and beginning to cut the cake.

The camera zoomed in on Misty, Cordelia, Madison, and Queenie who all stood in a clump together. They were all watching a line of the younger witches forming, each holding a plate and getting read to grab a slice of the cake.

“I still think cupcakes would have been better,” Madison said.

Both Queenie and Misty turned their heads to look at her. Queenie’s eyebrow was arched. “Are you kidding me?”

Madison shrugged. “Cupcakes are better, cleaner, and less calories.”

“Cupcakes aren’t the same as cake. They’re small and disappointing,” Misty said. Her lip slightly pouted out.

“Swampy, not all of us can eat an entire cake to ourselves and not gain any pounds.”

Misty opened her mouth to say something, but Cordelia silenced her with a raised arm. “If you guys don’t stop arguing, I sweat to god, I'll make you sit in family therapy together once a week. You’re giving me a headache.”

The Swamp Witch and Movie Star looked at each other with a slight twinge of fear before settling back into their respective spots. A satisfied smile grew on Cordelia’s face.


	13. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get a present for Cordelia to celebrate Mother's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is a short, lil fluffy chapter just cause future chapters are gonna be pretty big. Hope you enjoy still :)

The camera followed behind Zoe as she opened the door to one of the Academy bedrooms.

“Jesus Zo...shut the door!”

Inside the room, Madison and Queenie were both sitting on top of a Queen bed, huddled around something. They were staring back at their friend with nervous eyes.

Zoe stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. “Relax. She’s in the greenhouse with Misty right now.” The brunette witch joined the others on top of the bed.

Madison smirked. “They’re probably not doing much work in there, I bet.”

“Girl, I swear to God…” Queenie rolled her eyes and elbowed the movie star in the ribs.

“How did you get Cordelia to agree to all this... _ unique _ room design?” Zoe motioned to the various decorations on the wall and the furniture. The room was grand. Walls were painted a light grey, with white trim, and a literal chandelier hung from the ceiling. The large bed had a lavish upholstery and silk sheets covered it. A vanity was pushed into the corner, right next to the door of a walk in closet.

“You know she would’ve thrown a tantrum if she didn’t get to design her room,” Queenie muttered under her breath.

Madison flipped the other witch off. “Some of us like to have presentable rooms that don’t look like a depressing boarding school dorm.”

“Okay Madison...whatever you say.” Zoe moved closer to the middle of the bed, looking at it. “Is it finished yet?”

Queenie picks up a thick book from the surface of the bed with a smile on her face. The camera zooms in on it. On the cover is a collage of photos of the coven, with a note in the center that reads:  _ Happy Mother’s Day _ .

 

_ The trio of teachers now sit on the confessional couch. Madison is wedged in the middle, holding the book up. _

_ “Mother’s Day is coming up...” the movie star said. _

_ “And we thought it would be a good idea to get a little gift to Cordelia to say thanks,” Zoe added in. _

_ Queenie points to the book. “Cordelia really likes taking photos and stuff. It makes her happy to see the coven thriving and all. So we put together a little book full of her favorite photos. We also got some of the girls to write notes to her in it.” _

_ “Cordelia is basically like a mother to all of us. And we really wanna thank her, for everything.” _

_ The young witches all look at each other and smile. _

 

xxXXXxx

Cordelia was walking to the kitchen from the stairs. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and she’s wearing a robe over flannel pajamas. As soon as she reached the threshold to the room, she jumped at the sight of a group of the coven witches assembled together. A majority are still dressed in pjs too and smiling as the Supreme slowly walks towards them.

“What’s going on?” Cordelia asked, eyeing a gift bag placed in the center of the table.

“We got you a little something for Mother’s Day,” Zoe said, a bright smile painted on her face.

Cordelia let out a soft gasp and carefully grabbed the present. She reached into the bag, and pulled out the book. A few moments go by, where she read the cover and then looked back up at the group.

There were tears forming in the corner of her eyes and her chin trembles a little, as if she’s trying not to burst out in a happy sob. 

The other witches begin to go over to her side and wrap her in a group hug. Cordelia hugged the book to her chest and shut her eyes. A soft smiled formed on her lips.


	14. Sensitivity Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia decides it's time to address some of the complaints about the Academy teachers, so she sets up a sensitivity training. Chaos ensues.

“I’m sure you know by now why I’ve called you in.”

Madison, Queenie, Zoe, and Misty all sat in a line of chairs facing Cordelia’s desk. The Supreme was gazing at them with a firm look in her eyes and pursed lips. 

“You’re finally giving us raises?” Madison sarcastically suggested.

Cordelia brought a hand to her forehead as if a headache was already coming on. She let out a sigh. “No Madison. This is about some complaints we’ve had from some of the girls about the staff.”

Zoe sat forward in her seat, visibly on edge. “Complaints? What do you mean?”

The Supreme let out another sigh before grabbing a stack of notecards from the desk. She held a few up. “Zoe...some of the girls have complained that you and Kyle show too much PDA.”

Madison snickered. “Amen to that.” Zoe sent her a glare before looking down at the ground, her cheeks tinted red.

“I wouldn’t be so smug Madison, there’s a lot of complaints for you too.” Cordelia held up another stack of notecards before pulling one from the top to read off of it. “A lot of girls from the new house say it’s really annoying when you bring guys home late from bars and you’re too loud.” The older witch paused for a moment to look up from the notecard with an irritated expression on her face. She pulled out another card from the stack. “Jessica says your coffee orders are too complicated and you’re never satisfied.”

The movie star flung her hands in the air. “Trenta no-foam five-shot half-caf pumpkin spice latte at 210 degrees! Is it really that hard to remember?! A trained monkey could do it better than her!”

“Just order a simple latte like a normal person, Jesus Christ.” Queenie rolled her eyes.

“And Queenie…” Cordelia began.

The Voodoo Witch looked at her in disbelief. “Me?!”

“A lot of your students say you’re too sarcastic most of the time and they can’t tell when you’re being serious.”

Queenie folded her arms across her chest. “What a bunch of geniuses…” she muttered under her breath.

Cordelia set the stack of notecards down. “Now while these complaints are minor, they do need to be addressed at some point. And I think-”

“You’re telling me Swampy got no complaints?!” Madison jabbed a thumb in the air, pointing in Misty’s direction. The Swamp Witch scoffed a little and looked off to the side.

“A few girls said she plays Fleetwood Mac too much and she steal all the bagels in the morning. But that’s nothing headphones and a few more bagel orders can’t fix." The Supreme sent a soft smile to Misty before turning to the other girls. “I think it’s time we did some sensitivity training. Just to brush up on skills that make us more professional.”

“You’re kidding...right?” Madison grumbled.

Cordelia shook her head. “No. And trust me, you girls aren’t in trouble or anything. I just think we need to work on making sure all the witches feel comfortable at the Academy.” The older witch stood up from her chair and began to pace. Both Queenie and Zoe watched her while Madison became preoccupied with studying her nails.

“Now normally I would be in charge of the training, but I’ll be busy for the next few days with a few council meetings in city hall. So I thought it would be best if Misty could take over for me, seeing as how she was the least complained about.” The Supreme ceased her pacing to look over at Misty with a proud smile. 

Madison’s mouth hung open and her eyes were narrowed. “This is bullshit. Complete bullshit.”

 

_ Misty had a dimpled smile on her face and she giggled, causing the wild curls on her head to bounce. “Sorry...I’m just so...excited!” she managed to say through her laughter. “I think it’ll be a good bonding’ experience for all of us. Even Maddi! I just know-” _

 

_ Madison yanked the top of a pill bottle off and flung it behind her. She dumped some of the pills out onto the palm of her other hand. “I don’t have a headache,” she said in a low voice. “I’m just preparing.” _

 

xxXXXxx

Misty stood at the head of the dining room table. Seated in the chairs were her colleagues, all wearing annoyed looks on their face.

“I’m so glad you could all come today,” Misty said. She wore a smile on her face.

“Cordelia made us,” Madison replied with a roll of her eyes.

The Swamp Witch seemed to ignore the comment and instead turned her attention towards the stack of notecards laying on the table. She picked them up, and looked over them.

“I think we should go over a few situations that have been complained about, and try and think of better ways that they could be handled.”

The other three teachers let out exasperated sighs and all turned in unison to look on the clock on the wall.

Misty studied another card before looking back up at her friends. “So…” she began. A bit of hesitance clouded her face and a wrinkle formed in between her eyebrows. “A younger student comes to you and is homesick...what do you do?”

“Tell her to get over it. We have bigger problems to worry about,” Madison said.

The other three witches looked at her, bewildered. “No. You don’t tell a seven year old to get over somethin’ they’re sad about,” Misty replied with a little shake of her head.

The movie star rolled her eyes. “Oh come on. They’re witches. We shouldn’t be babying them. Tough love will only make them stronger.”

Misty let out a long sigh before looking to the camera. “This is gonna be a long day…”

 

Time had passed since the meeting first began. Misty’s hair was pulled back in a messy bun and she had taken a seat at the table. Her forehead was wrinkled and her face was captured in a disappointed frown.

“For the last time, Madison…” The Swamp Witch began. “Ya can’t bribe the students to do a bunch of stuff for you.”

“Then what’s the point of being rich if you can’t pay people to do stuff you don't want to do?!”

The other three teachers each let out various noises of annoyance. Queenie looked over to Misty who was now resting her face in the palm of her hands. “Can’t we just end this now? We’ve been going at this for five hours and nothing changed. Madison is still a terrible teacher, Zoe is still too emotional, and I can promise you that I'll never gonna get rid of my sarcasm.”

“Nah, come on guys. Cordelia wants us to work on this stuff and we ain’t gonna quit until we’ve improved a little bit.” 

“This is the only time I’ve resented her undying loyalty to Cordelia,” Zoe mumbled to Queenie who nodded her head in agreement.

Misty picked up a stack of papers. “A lot of the things the girls complain about is the fighting between the teachers. ‘Specially Madison and Queenie.”

“Girl, that’s never gonna change. Long as Madison keeps opening her mouth,” Queenie said with a slight taunt in her voice. The movie star held up a middle finger and looked back at the Voodoo Witch with narrowed eyes.

Misty bit her lip, beginning to look on edge. “I dunno. Maybe you could just not fight in front of the girls or at least try not to fight everyday.”

“That’s just our house dynamic. Queenie and I disagree on some decision, we get into a big fight, things are broken, we go our separate ways, and the house returns to normal. That’s the way it’s always been. And it’s not like we’ve burned the new house down yet. If the girls don’t like it, they can leave.” Madison’s tone was slowly becoming hostile.

Zoe snickered. “There’s that great leadership again.”

“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?” The movie star spat out.

“Come on Madison, you don’t really think you’re a natural born leader, right? You're always late to your classes, you always make the girls do your chores." The brunette paused for a moment. "Not to mention you literally almost let me die during the Seven Wonders.”

“Have you still not let that go?!” Madison stood up from her seat, sending a icy glare back at the brunette witch. 

“Guys…” Misty tried to say, but was cut off by Zoe standing up too.

“How am I supposed to let that go?! You almost let me die!”

The Swamp Witch desperately looked at Queenie who held up her arms. “Don’t look at me, I wanna see where this goes.”

Madison and Zoe stepped up to face one another, inches apart. Their jaws were both clenched and they had fiery gazes in their eyes.

“Your boy toy strangled me to death that same day. I think we’re both even now.”

Zoe rolled her eyes. “Misty brought you back a few minutes later. I was gone for almost an entire day!”

“Oh boo-freaking-hoo. I’ve literally died multiple times.”

The brunette witch growled in frustration. “Everything is always a competition with you! You always have to be in the spotlight for everything!"

Zoe was the first to move, Madison following only milliseconds behind her. The two witches began flinging their hands at one another, in some sort of an attempt at slapping each other. Hair was pulled, shrieking began.

Misty finally stepped up from her seat, making her way to the ball of fighting witches. “Come on guys...knock it off…” The Cajun attempted to separate the two, but Madison’s arm was flung straight into her face.

She stepped back, grabbing the cheek that was slapped. Immediately, Misty’s nostrils flared and her face began to turn red. “Goddammit! That’s it!” The wild blonde hopped back to Zoe and Madison, as if she were about to join in on the fight.

The three all froze in place all at once. It was as if a new presence in the room had suddenly stepped in and grabbed their attentions. The girls all turned their heads slowly to look in the archway of the room. Cordelia was standing in the middle of it, arms crossed and a stern look clouding her face.

“I take it you didn’t get to much training,” the Supreme said with a huff.


	15. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coven takes a trip to New Orleans Pride.

“Come on girls! We’re gonna be late!”

Cordelia's hands are cupped around her mouth in an attempt to enunciate her voice. The Supreme dropped her hands to her sides with a huff and began to impatiently tap the floor with her toes. She’s dressed in a simple white t shirt and jeans, her hair tied in a loose braid.

After a few moments of silence, the witch turned to make a look at the camera, but is interrupted with a large bustle of girls walking down from the stairs towards her. Misty led the pack, colorful flags in her hands. A rainbow heart was drawn on her cheek.

“Sorry,” Misty said as she joined her girlfriend’s side. She handed Cordelia a pink, purple, and blue flag. “Maddi wanted to decorate my cheeks a little.”

“It looks great, Mist,” Cordelia said with grin. The Cajun giggled in response, a slight blush highlighting her cheeks.

Madison stepped out from behind Misty, an blank expression on her face. A heart with colors matching Cordelia’s flag was painted on her cheek. “This love fest is adorable and all, but we have a parade to get to ladies.”

 

_ Cordelia and Misty are standing together, facing the camera. In the distance, the group of witches are piling into multiple black SUVS. _

_ “The Coven is taking a trip to New Orleans Pride today,” Cordelia said, her smile still wide across her face. “It was actually Madison’s idea. She thought it would be a nice little outing out and a good way to celebrate the LGBT witches in our coven.” _

_ Misty smirked slightly. “Who knew Hollywood could have such a good idea?” _

_ The Supreme let out a tiny chuckle and tried her best to send a disapproving look to Misty, but still couldn’t hide her smile. _

 

xxXXXxx

Noise was all around. People held rainbow flags and wore vibrant colors. There was a joyous vibe in the atmosphere. 

Cordelia was standing on her tiptoes, attempting to look over the crowd. She had an anxious look on her face and was clutching onto Misty’s hand. “There’s so many people here,” she said as she turned to look back at her girlfriend. “I hope the girls don’t get lost.”

“They’ll be fine, Dee. They have cellphones for a reason. Now come on, we’re not gonna get to see the parade if ya keep worryin’”

The Supreme opened her mouth to respond, but Misty was quick to begin walking, pulling her along. The couple joined Madison, Queenie, Zoe, and Kyle who were standing and watching the Pride Parade roll along. 

“I have to say…” Madison had slightly moved her head in the direction of Queenie, but still didn’t take her eyes off the procession. “I thought this would be a better pick up scene than it’s turned out to be.”

The Voodoo Witch rolled her eyes. “You thought you’d use a pride parade as a hook up scene?!”

“You’d think being surrounded by a bunch of women would give me at least once chance, but it’s like Siberia out here Jesus Christ.”

“For once do you think you could refrain from hitting on every living thing that walks?” Queenie said with a snort. “Some of us are trying to enjoy a nice day without having you stick your tongue down someone’s throat.”

Before Madison could get another word in, Cordelia sent both of the younger witches a warning look from the corner of her eye. The two both averted their attention back to the parade, engaging more with their friends.

 

xxXXXxx

Misty held a churro in one hand and Cordelia’s hand in the other. The couple was walking down the sidewalk, amongst the joyous celebration in the background. The camera was filming them from afar.

The two stopped walking as Cordelia said something to Misty, causing the Swamp Witch to burst out in laughter. It was a few moments of bliss as Cordelia starred at her girlfriend with absolute adoration.

Suddenly, a man began to walk up to the couple. His mouth was open, he was shouting something. The camera immediately picked up on it and began to run over to the scene.

“Excuse me?” Cordelia’s voice practically trembled with anger. Misty’s grip on her hand had tightened and the two witches were staring back at the man that had walked over to him. His face was red with anger and veins were popping in his neck.

“You heard me,  _ bitch _ . I said you and your dyke girlfriend are going to burn in hell,” the man spat out.

Cordelia stepped forward and let go of Misty’s hand. Her eyes were narrowed and she clenched her jaw. “My girlfriend and I happen to be some of the most powerful witches in this town. At any second right now I could set you on fire without even breaking a sweat.” The man began to open his mouth to spit out another comment, but Cordelia was quick to begin speaking again. “If you so much as even curse at either one of us again, I will not hesitate to show you the extent of my powers...I suggest you leave now, before I change my mind.”

The Supreme took a step backwards, rejoining with Misty who was looking at her with amazement. The man’s eyes had widened and his mouth stood partially agape as he stared at the Supreme with a flabbergasted expression. After a few moments, Cordelia raised her hand and waved it and he walked away.

“Jesus Christ Delia…” Misty turned to face her girlfriend again.

Cordelia’s tight posture melted and she developed a sheepish expression. “Sorry,” she began to stammer. “I don’t know what got into me...I just couldn’t stand to hear him attack us like that.” The older witch ducked her head to look at the ground.

“Marry me.” The words came out of Misty’s mouth casually, with no doubt or hesitation. Her eyes were gazing at Cordelia with total love. The corner of her lips had crept into a smile.

The Supreme’s head whipped up, her eyebrows raised. “W-What?!”

“Marry me Cordelia…”

Tears had begun to form in Cordelia’s eyes. Her bottom lip quivered a little and she let out a shaky breath. “Yes, yes of course I’ll marry you,” she said in a chuckle before diving into a hug with Misty.

The camera zoomed in on the two witches as they remained in the embrace. Misty kissed the top of Cordelia’s head before whispering into her ear, “I love you so much.”

The perfect moment was instantly ruined as Madison, along with the rest of the coven, gathered behind the couple. 

“We’re ready to go now. It’s a million fucking degrees out and the humidity is ruining my hair.” The movie star grimaced as she raised a hand to pat down a frizzy mop of blond hair. She narrowed her eyes when she got no response from the Supreme. “Why are you two so lovey dovey right now?”

Cordelia finally turned to face the group of girls. Her eyes were sparkling and she took a heavy breath. “Misty and I are getting married!” she practically squealed out.

It took a few seconds for the other witches to react. Both Zoe and Queenie’s eyes widened and they leapt over to Misty and Cordelia in order to wrap them in a hug.

“That’s amazing! Oh my god, that’s so amazing!” Zoe yelped.

“I’m so happy for you two!” Queenie added in.

Misty popped her head up over Zoe’s shoulder, eyeing Madison who had crossed her arms and was watching the group of witches hugging with a judging eye. “Come on Maddi, join in.”

Madison rolled her eyes and scoffed before slowly making her way to her friends. She reluctantly held out her arms, adding in an awkward hug to the embrace. The Supreme was practically bawling now as she looked up, making eye contact with Misty. The Swamp Witch beamed back at her now-fiance, mouthing the words  _ I love you _ back. 

 

_ The screen faded into black. _


	16. Cocktail Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cordelia hosts a cocktail party to fundraise money for the Academy, Madison finds away to get through the boring small talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long since the last update. School's really been kicking me in the ass lately so I haven't had the energy to write as much. I hope you enjoy this though.

Zoe stood in front of the bathroom mirror, drawing lipstick onto her lips. Her eyes were narrowed, she was heavily concentrated at the task in hand. Once her lips were pinker to her liking, she straightened out and snapped the lid back onto the lipstick. The brunette witch lingered for a moment to admire herself in the mirror. 

“I don’t get why we have to go to this  _ bullshit _ event.”

Zoe rolled her eyes and turned to face the door of the bathroom which had burst open. Madison and Queenie both stormed in, obviously in a verbal argument. All three of the council members were dressed in fancy black cocktail dresses.

Queenie huffed and folded her arms across her chest. “Because we need to raise money for the Academy you idiot. And if that means hosting cocktail parties for rich people, then so be it.”

“But why do we have to be dragged along to this stupid thing?! Can’t Cordy do it on her own?”

“Part of being a council member is taking on more responsibilities. Which means we need to help Cordelia impress people who will want to donate to the Academy,” Zoe said, finally joining in on the conversation.

Madison sent the other witch a look. “Since when did you grow up and become mature?”

“We’re not teenagers anymore Madison. We’re teachers now, we have to set a good example.” Zoe and Queenie began to walk out of the room together. The movie star lingered behind, glaring daggers at the backs of her colleagues.

“But that’s so boring,” she muttered under her breath before finally joining them out of the bathroom.

 

xxXXXxx

The camera zoomed in from afar on Cordelia and Misty, both standing together. Their attention was fixated on a small group of adults, all equally dressed in formal attire. Every few moments or so, either the Supreme or her girlfriend would say something and their guests would erupt in laughter.

The room was illuminated by a grand chandelier that hung on the ceiling. Several tables were set up in various spots around the room, each decorated with large plates of food and glasses of alcohol. Both small talk and classical music created a soft buzz of noise.

“This really is a bunch of bullshit.”

Quickly, the camera panned over to the opposite corner of the room where the rest of the council members stood, champagne glasses in hand. Out of all three, Madison wore the most miserable and bored look on her face.

“All these old geezers want to talk about is either politics, golf, or how Cordelia is such a great Supreme,” Madison said with a roll of her eyes. “I don’t think any of us have ever even touched a golf club.”

“You used one to smash Becca’s alarm clock when it went off at 4 in the morning that one time,” Queenie snickered. “That would make a good story to tell.”

A small hint of a prideful smile rose in the corner of Madison’s lips. “Shit, I forgot about that. Good times…”

Zoe sent the other two witches a dirty look out of the corner of her eye. “Don’t say anything about smashing girls’ alarm clocks or throwing parties in the new house. Or anything that would make us appear any less serious than we actually are,” she hissed out in a whisper. “Please remember we’re trying to convince them that we’re worthy of their very large donations.”

“God you’re such a buzzkill sometimes,” Madison shot back. “I think you’re forgetting of all the times I’ve gone to fancy Hollywood events. I was practically raised in cocktail parties like this. This is a cakewalk.” And with that, the movie star raised her glass to her lips and downed the rest of the contents in a single gulp. She set the glass on a table behind the trio before walking off to a group of guests.

Zoe and Queenie slowly turned to face one another, grimacing. “This isn't going to end well,” Zoe mumbled under her breath.

 

xxXXXxx

“No, no, NO! How many times do I have to tell you?! Fiona slit my throat cause she thought  _ I  _ was the Supreme.”

Every word Madison spoke was slurred. When she mentioned herself, she poked a finger in her sternum, harshly. One of her hands was latched onto a table next to her, in some attempt at balance.

“We’ve been over this story like three fucking times, Robert!” The witch said as she reached over the table for yet another glass of alcohol.

The man she was talking to wore a concerned expression on his face, as if he was unsure of whether to continue to indulge in Madison’s slurred storytelling or slip away before she could berate him anymore.

Before Madison could say another word, Cordelia had came up from behind her and grasped onto her arm.

“Gosh Madison...you really are a comedian,” The Supreme said through clenched teeth. She wore an obvious fake smile as she nodded to the man Madison was talking to, but her eyes were practically ablaze. 

“Cordy...I was telling him about the time that your demon-spawn-of-a-mother slit my throat.” Madison let out a burst of giggles, earning several concerned looks thrown her way. “Do you remember that?”

Cordelia let out a nervous chuckle while looking at the man, her eyes pleading with him to walk away as Madison clutched onto her for steadiness. As on cue, the guest slowly blacked away.

Once he was out of ear reach, the Supreme began to drag Madison away, pulling her as far as possible from all the other guests. “Jesus Christ Madison! Are you really this drunk?”

The movie star blinked for a moment, looking perplexed by the question. Then, the dopey smile returned to her face. “I dunno Cordy...you tell me! Am I super shitfaced at our super important fundraiser for our coven?”

The Supreme released her grip on Madison in order to bring a hand up to her forehead. She heaved out a heavy breath before dropping the arm and looking at Madison directly in the eyes. “We need to get you out of here Madison. It’s no help if the guests hear about all the murders that went on in the Academy while my mother was still alive.”

Cordelia turned around, searching around the room. She finally made eye contact with Zoe and waved a hand over.

The brunette witch excused herself from her conversation and walked over to the two, her eyes already lit up with concern. “Is everything okay?”

“Someone has had too much to drink tonight,” Cordelia said with both pity and anger wrapped up in her voice. She sent a disappointed look at the shorter witch.

“Shit...I’m sorry Cordelia. Do you want me to do something?”

“Is there anyway you could bring her back to the Academy? Just make sure she gets to bed safely?”

Zoe immediately nodded and took one of Madison hands in her own, beginning to lead her towards the door of the grand room. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she’s okay,” she whispered to Cordelia on their way out. The Supreme gave her a grateful nod and a pat on the back.

Once the two finally exited the party, Cordelia took one last look at the door before turning her attention to a group of people Misty was talking to and walked over.

The Supreme’s arm wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist, an embrace Misty eased into upon touch. Both of the two nodded their heads and focused their eyes on one of the guests who was telling a story, but in some way, neither of them actually seemed present in the conversation.

As soon as some members of the group began to disperse into other conversations, The Cajun anxiously looked down at Cordelia. “Is everything okay with Madison? I saw her and Zoe leave?”

Cordelia let out a sad sigh, her shoulders drooping slightly in defeat. “She's completely drunk. I thought it would be better if she went back to the Academy to sleep it off.”

Misty hummed in response and took Cordelia’s hands in her own. “Don’t worry Delia...she’ll be fine. She’s been through this stuff before.”

 

xxXXXxx

The front door of the Academy swung open, Queenie the first to enter. She was followed closely behind by Misty and Cordelia. All three witches had exhausted, but happy looks on their face.

Queenie stopped in the middle of the hallway before turning back to face the couple behind her. “I can’t tell you how tired I am,” she said with a groan.

Cordelia flashed an understanding smile at her. “I can only imagine. Thank you so much for your help Queenie, I couldn’t have done it without you.” She raised a hand to place on the other witch’s shoulder, a gesture of appreciation. “You should get to bed. It’s late.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” The Voodoo Witch immediately began to head back down the hall, going towards the front door. She only slowed her pace to nod at Misty with a mumble of “G'night”, before slipping out of the house.

On cue with the slamming of the door, Misty let out a large yawn. “Who knew talkin’ could be so damn tirin’?” Her eyes were already hooded as she looked at Cordelia.

“You should get to bed too, Mist.” The Supreme said.

“Aren’t you gonna come too?”

“I’ll be up in a few minutes. I have to take care of something first.” 

Misty gave a slight nod before walking off towards the stairs.

 

xxXXXxx

“How is she?”

Zoe straightened up in her seat at the sound of the Supreme’s voice. There was a weak fire cracking in the fireplace, barely illuminating the grand living room. 

“I tried to get her to go to the other house, to her room, but she only made it to the living room before totally passing out.” The brunette witch motioned to the couch where Madison lay, asleep under a blanket.

Cordelia stepped out of the archway, walking over to the back of the couch where Madison lay, studying her with concerned eyes. She finally looked back up to Zoe. “You should go to sleep Zoe. I can take care of her now. Thank you so much.”

Zoe began to walk out of the room, only pausing to hug Cordelia goodnight. Once she had left the room, the Supreme walked around to the front of the couch. She crouched down and pulled the blanket higher on Madison and brushing some stray strands of hair out of her face. 

The movie star stirred, causing Cordelia to straighten up in an apparent worry that she had woken her up. But the younger witch just rolled over on her side with a grunt. Cordelia’s shoulders eased down from a tense position and she began to turn away.

“Thanks mom…” It was spoken in a mumble but it was enough to make Cordelia freeze in place. She whipped back around to face Madison, searching for anything else to follow the comment. Madison did not stir or make any other movement, she was still fast asleep.

Cordelia’s bottom lip slightly trembled as a small smile began to grow on her face. 

 

_ The screen faded into black. _


	17. Auggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty decides she wants a dog and Cordelia is determined to not get one.

“Come on Delia! Look at him!”

Cordelia looked up from her paperwork on her desk to a laptop being shoved in her face. Behind the computer, Misty was standing. Her eyes were wide and her lips were pouting. 

“Are these the puppies again, Mist?”

The Cajun waited for a moment, beginning to bite the corner of her lip in the process. “Yes, they are…” she said in a small voice. “Please just look at them! Look at how cute they are!”

The camera zoomed in on the the computer screen. It was a listing for corgi puppies, accompanied by a picture of the litter. Misty continued to look down at Cordelia with pleading eyes. The Supreme, on the other hand, had pursed her lips, forming a displeased frown as she took a quick look at the screen and then back at her girlfriend.

“I told you, Misty...we can’t have any pets around the Academy. Not while there are already sixty girls.”

“But we have cats? What’s one lil’ dog gonna do?!”

Cordelia let out an impatient sigh. “Misty…”

The Swamp Witch walked over to Cordelia’s side, twirling the swivel chair to face her and bending down. “Please Cordelia,” she whined. “Can we at least go look at ‘em?”

“Misty…” The Supreme sent a firm look back at the other blonde.

“Please…..please!”

Cordelia inhaled deeply through her nose before turning her head to send a look at the camera as Misty continued to beg.

 

xxXXXxx

The couple now sat in the middle of a pen of corgi puppies. Misty held one in each arm as well as one perched on her lap. She continued to giggle as more and more puppies would lick and nip at her. Cordelia didn’t share her girlfriend’s wide smile, but wore an blank expression on her face, almost as if she was trying not to smile at the fact that one of the puppies would not leave her side. The Supreme reluctantly lifted a hand to begin petting the dog.

“If you are interested in getting one, I suggest you do it sooner or later. These guys are in high demand.” An older woman who was standing off to the side and watching the two witches had walked over to the side of the pen, motioning to the litter of puppies.

Misty turned to Cordelia with an urgent look in her eyes in response to the woman’s comment. It was clear Cordelia was trying to avoid eye contact. 

“Cordelia…” Misty began in a soft voice. “They might be gone soon!”

The Supreme slowly turned her head to face the other witch, her eyebrows knitted together. “Misty, I never said we were getting a dog. I still don’t even know how you dragged me here!”

The Swamp Witch’s lips puckered and she picked one of the puppies up with both of her hands, holding it up to Cordelia’s face. The Supreme quickly shut her eyes and grimaced as the dog began to lick the tip of her nose. 

“Awh! See Delia! He likes you already!”

Cordelia finally raised an hand to place on the dog’s back, pushing him away from her face. She opened her eyes. 

Misty brought the dog closer to herself and nuzzled his back. Cordelia’s eyes widened with obvious adoration, but the frown remained on her lips.

“Please Cordelia. Can we pleaseeee get him?”

“Misty...for the last time...we’re not getting a dog!”

 

xxXXXxx

“He’s so cute!”

Misty along with several young witches and Zoe and Kyle sat on the floor of the living room, staring at a corgi puppy rolling around. Every time the dog would move or even blink, the group of witches would erupt in squeals of giggles.

The camera panned around to the archway of the room. Cordelia, Queenie, and Madison all stood together, watching the commotion.

“You’re so whipped, Cordy,” Madison snickered.

“Please do not forget I am your Supreme, Madison!” Cordelia said with a warning glare. She turned back to watch Misty again. “Besides,” she mumbled under her breath. “I am not whipped!”

“What did you guys name him?” Zoe asked Misty who had picked the puppy up and handed him to one of the students.

“Auggie, short for August!” The Swamp Witch replied with a giggle. The group of girls all grinned in response before turning their attention back to the squirming puppy.

Madison leaned closer to Cordelia’s side, to whisper in her ear. “You thought this was bad...just wait till she wants kids.”

The Supreme’s eyes widened and she got a shocked look on her face, along with her cheeks flushing bright crimson.

 

xxXXXxx

“Delia? Delia?” Misty was walking down the hallway of the second floor. Her eyebrows formed a nervous wrinkle on top of her forehead and her lips were pursed. She opened the door to her and Cordelia’s bedroom and stepped in. “Cordelia...have you seen Auggie?! I can’t find him-”

The Swamp Witch stopped in her tracks when she found Cordelia sitting in one of the chairs, cradling the now sleeping puppy in her arms. Her eyes were hooded, as if she was beginning to doze off herself.

Slowly, Misty walked over to her girlfriend’s side, a warm grin across her face. “I told you you’d fall in love with him.”

Cordelia looked up at Misty, matching her smile. “You were right. He’s pretty damn cute.”

The camera slowly zoomed out at the two witches as they looked down at the puppy, wide smiles painted across their faces. 

  
_The screen fades to black._


	18. New Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison is challenged by some of the students to hit on a new neighbor.

A group of young witches were clustered together on the second story balcony of the house. They were speaking in hushed whispers and would erupt into fits of giggles every few seconds.

“What are you all gawking at?”

The girls and camera all whipped around to face Madison standing in the doorway. The starlet’s eyebrow was raised and one hand rested on her hip.

“We’re getting new neighbors across the street,” one girl said and turned back around to point at a house parallel to the Academy.

Madison and the camera followed the girl’s direction, landing on a moving truck parked in front of one of the houses. It appeared to be a young family, gathered around the truck, pulling numerous boxes and furniture out of it.

“So that house finally sold. What’s the big deal?” Madison asked in a bored tone.

The young witches began giggling again, leaving Madison to roll her eyes.

“Lacy thinks the dad is hot,” a different girl said. She was promptly smacked on the shoulder by another witch standing next to her.

Madison leaned closer to the balcony railing, squinting her eyes in the direction of the new family. The girls behind her watched their teacher’s movements, waiting for a reaction.

“Lacy is right,” Madison finally declared as she straightened out. “He’s a total DILF.”

A few of the girls’ eyes widened and their eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“We should go over and talk to him,” the movie star suggested nonchalantly as she took a cigarette out and proceeded to light it.

“What? Really?”

“Did I stutter?”

The girls appeared dumbfounded by the proposal. They all made eye contact with each other before shrugging in unison.

“Why don’t you go? You’re always saying you can get any person you want,” one of the students said in a taunting tone. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched Madison with a smirk on her face.

Madison took a drag from the cigarette and let out the smoke in a quick puff. “Is that a challenge, Erica?”

“It's whatever you want it to be,” the student paused. “Let’s see if you can get his number.”

There was a beat of silence, the girls continuing to stare at Madison, waiting for any sort of reaction. She finally rolled her eyes again and through the cigarette on the ground, smothering it with her heel.

“Fine,” the movie star said as she began to walk towards the door. “Let me show you bitches how it’s done.”

 

xxXXXxx

 

The camera zoomed in on Misty who was sitting on the rug in the living room. She was holding a chew toy up and squeezing it. With each squeeze, the toy let out a loud squeak.

Barking came from the opposite corner of the room where a corgi puppy, Auggie, was planted, watching his owner. He finally leapt from his position and began running over to Misty. Before he could reach her or the toy, she was suddenly lifted into the air by Madison.

The Swamp Witch looked up in confusion. “What’re you doin’ with Auggie?”

“I need to borrow your mutt for a while. I promise it won’t take long,” Madison said over her shoulder as she began to leave the room. A squirming Auggie was now perched on her hip.

“Maddi…” Misty began in a warning voice.

“Relax Swampy. Your precious pooch will not be harmed. I swear.”

And with that, Madison transmuted out of the room, leaving Misty alone with a worried wrinkle between her eyebrows.

 

xxXXXxx

 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t even realize he had gotten out of the house!”

Madison skipped over to the sidewalk of the house across the street. The new neighbor had bent down to greet Auggie who had suddenly appeared by his side. He was clearly handsome and had an athletic build.

The man picked the puppy up and handed him over to Madison with a smile on his face. “It’s not problem. Your dog is really cute.”

The movie star let out a slight chuckle. “Thank you so much. He seems to really like you.” She flashed a quick smile before holding out her hand. “Madison Montgomery. I’m in the house across the street.”

The new neighbor shook her hand. “Brent Ortega. My family and I just moved here from Lafayette.” He motioned with his head to a boy and girl in the background who were engrossed in some moving boxes. 

Madison stood up on her tiptoes to take a quick look at the kids before turning her attention back to the man. “Your kids are so cute!”

He let out a laugh and shook his head. “I can’t take any credit for that. They get all the good genes from my wife. Speaking of which-” Brent turned around and waved to a woman who had just stepped out of the front door. “Evie! Come here for a second!”

Madison’s smile faded as the woman walked over to them. Brent wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled at her. “This is my wife, Evelyn.”

The woman held out her hand which Madison took a second before shaking it. “It’s nice to meet you,” the starlet said through gritted teeth. 

“Madison lives in the house across the street,” Brent said to Evelyn. 

“That’s the special academy, right?” the woman said in an excited voice. “The one for all the witches? We saw that TV special!”

Madison gave a slight nod of her head. “Yes. It is the famous house full of witches. I help teach there.”

Brent and Evelyn both looked at Madison with amazed expressions on their faces. “Wow sweetie,” Brent began as he looked at his wife. “Who knew we’d be moving across the street from a school of witches?”

As his wife giggled in response, Madison clenched her jaw. She clutched Auggie tighter to her body. “Well I should be leaving now. I have lessons to prepare for.” She began to step backwards, lifting a hand to wave at the couple.

“It was so nice to meet you Madison. Feel free to stop by soon. We’d love to have you over for dinner!” Evelyn offered to which Brent nodded in response. 

“That’s sounds great! I have to check my calendar, but I’ll let you know!” Madison said before finally turning around and beginning to walk back to the Academy in a fast pace. “ _ Bitch _ ,” she mumbled under her breath.

 

xxXXXxx

 

As soon as she closed the large Academy door behind her, Madison set Auggie on the ground. The puppy quickly leapt away, running off into another room. 

The same group of girls from before were waiting for Madison at the base of the stairs. When they saw the movie star enter the house, they quickly walked over to her.

“So...did you get his number?” one girl asked.

“Was he as cute in person as he is from a distance?”

The starlet rolled her eyes and began to walk away from the girls. They continued to follow behind her, eyes wide with curiosity. “No number,” Madison muttered. “I did get to meet his wife though.”

One of the girls scoffed. “I guess you can’t get  _ everyone  _ you want then.”

Madison whipped around, a glare on her face. “Oh shut up, Erica. It’s not like any guys are knocking your door down.” The movie star stomped her heel into the floor before turning back around and walking off.

 

xxXXXxx

 

_ It was nighttime now. Misty and Cordelia were curled up on the living room couch together, watching a small fire illuminate the room from the fireplace.  _

_ “Do you happen to know why I got a bunch of complaints from some of the girls about Madison insulting them?” Cordelia asked. _

_ “She took Auggie for a while earlier today. I think she tried to use him as a pick up scheme with a neighbor,” the Swamp Witch replied with an annoyed huff.  _

_ The Supreme let out a snort and raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Let’s just hope the neighbors aren’t Jesus freaks this time.” _


	19. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison is put in charge of Auggie for the weekend while Misty and Cordelia are out of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy! This is loosely based off of a Brooklyn 99 episode :)

“Are you sure we can’t bring him with us?”

Cordelia was standing at her bed, neatly folding clothes into a large suitcase. At the sound of her girlfriend’s voice, she let out a soft sigh and turned around to face the Swamp Witch.

Misty was standing in their walk-in-closet, a few clothes in her hand. Her eyebrows were knitted together in worry and her lip was forming into a pout.

“Mist, we talked about this already. We’re both going to be so busy at the conference and we won’t have time to watch Auggie if we bring him with us.”

At the sound of his name, the corgi puppy let out an excited bark and sat up from his bed in the corner of the room that he had been lying on.

“I know…” the Cajun began in a whine as she walked over to Cordelia’s side. “But I don’t wanna just leave him here for three days.”

“He’ll be fine,” Cordelia said as she closed up the suitcase and zipped it up. “And besides, I’m sure Madison will take great care of him.”

A frown on Misty’s face grew and she sent a look to Cordelia. “It’s Madison I’m mostly worried about.”

 

xxXXXxx

Cordelia and Misty now stood together next to the front door of the Academy. Their luggage parked close by. Misty was holding Auggie in her arms, petting his head.

The Supreme was busy laying out instructions to Queenie, Zoe, and Madison. 

“Remember, don’t let the girls stay out  _ too  _ late on Friday night, especially Brianna- she knows how to push buttons,” Cordelia relayed. Misty had grabbed onto the side of her left arm and was beginning to tug on the sleeve of her dress. “And make sure that Viola doesn’t eat any sugar after 8, otherwise she’ll be up all night!”

Zoe flashed a soft smile. “Don’t worry Cordelia...this isn’t our first time running the Academy for a weekend.”

Queenie stepped forward and raised a hand to lightly nudge Cordelia towards the door. “Go on Miss. Supreme. Have a fun weekend with a bunch of bureaucrats.”

Cordelia finally nodded knowingly, and slowly shifted her feet. As she began to gather the luggage in her hands, Misty walked towards Madison, holding Auggie out for the starlet to grab.

“I still don’t understand why you’re putting me in charge of your precious pooch…”

Misty glared at Madison as she took Auggie reluctantly into her arms. “Delia thinks it will be some good responsibility for you,” the Swamp Witch mumbled.

There was a beat of silence a Cordelia raised her watch to check the time. “Shit! Misty, we’re going to miss our flight. Let’s go!”

The Supreme grabbed her bags and yanked the door open, nodding her head in the form of a wave, Misty followed closely behind at her heel.

Madison let out a sigh as the Academy door slammed shut. She looked at Auggie staring up at her. “What the hell am I supposed to do with  _ him _ ?”

Queenie and Zoe shared a look before snickering and beginning to walk off. 

 

xxXXXxx

“Queenie, look at this guy.”

Madison held up her phone to the other witch’s face as Queenie walked into the kitchen. The phone was flashing a Tinder profile.

“He’s okay. 7/10,” Queenie said and walked over to the fridge. Madison shrugged in response and went back to staring at her screen.

After searching through the fridge for a few moments, Queenie straightened out and turned her head to Madison with an eyebrow raised. “Where’s Auggie?”

“Eating. I just put food in his bowl,” the movie star replied without bothering to look up from her phone.

Queenie leaned over, looking at the corner of the room. “Madison?” she ask, a worried hint in her tone.

“What?”

“I don’t see any corgi in this room…”

“Don’t be ridiculous-” As soon as Madison looked up from her phone, her eyes widened. “Shit.”

 

xxXXXxx

The camera followed closely behind Madison as she ran out of the kitchen, heading straight to the hallway. She halted in her place, poking a head into the archway of the living room where a few students were watching TV. Queenie appeared at her side, an amused smirk on her face.

“Have any of you seen the dog?” Madison asked in a desperate voice.

The girls stared back at her with questioning eyes. 

“Auggie? No…”

“Didn’t Miss. Day put you in charge of him?”

The movie star only huffed in response and spun around on her heel and began to fast walk towards the front door. 

“Madison! Wait!” Queenie grabbed the starlet’s wrist and yanked on it.

“What Queenie?! I can’t waste any fucking time. That little fucker could be anywhere by now.”

“Don’t you think it would make more sense if we had a search team? Seems like a dozen witches should be able to find a corgi in no time.”

Madison looked up to the ceiling and shrugged. “That’s not...the  _ worst  _ idea I’ve heard.”

 

xxXXXxx

“The average  foot speed of a corgi is ten miles per an hour. Which means with every passing second, that little bastard is getting further away.” 

Madison stood in front of the large dining room table. Seated at the table were a group of students as well as Zoe and Queenie who continued to snicker to themselves as Madison nervously paced. The starlet finally stopped and looked back at her audience. 

“Abigail,” the actress turned her attention to a brunette girl sitting closest to her. “You take Callie and Melissa and walk down Jackson Street. Stop at every house and ask the owners if they’ve seen Auggie.”

The girl let out a groan and rolled her eyes. “Do we have to stop at every house? It’s not like a corgi is super noticeable to every person.”

“Stop complaining and do it,” Madison hissed with a glare. “Otherwise Misty is gonna beat our asses when she and Cordelia get back.”

Zoe stood up with a smirk painted across her lips. “You mean she’s going to beat  _ your _ ass. Again, might I add.” A couple of the girls giggled until they were silenced with a deadly look from Madison.

The movie star let out a whine. “Please just help me. I don’t want to have to tell those two I lost their fucking dog because I was on Tinder.”

Queenie rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat. “If you insist, your highness.”

 

xxXXXxx

Madison now held a bullhorn in her hands. Her eyes were wide with worry and beads of sweat were forming on her forehead.

“AUGGIE?!” the starlet screamed through the bullhorn. “AUGGIE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!”

Several people driving by slowed down to get a better look at the spectacle. An old couple walking their beagle across the street stopped and stared at Madison. When she saw them she flung up an arm.

“Oh what?! Like you’ve never seen something crazy happen in front of this house before?! Keep walking, Granny!” 

Queenie and Zoe walked up behind her, trying to stifle their laughter. “How’s the search going, Madison?” Zoe asked.

The Hollywood star sighed in defeat and reach in the pocket of her dress to take out a cigarette. “So far, the fucking dog hasn’t showed up yet. And a bunch of the girls keep texting me to complain and say they want to come back to rest and eat.” She took a drag from the cigarette before blowing the smoke out. “Fucking quitters.”

Zoe shared a look with Queenie before turning her attention back to Madison. “Have you let the girls rest yet? It’s been three hours and we’re in New Orleans. It’s like a 100 degrees right now.”

“One of the girls is gonna faint or some shit and then Cordelia is really going to kill you,” Queenie added.

“Well what the fuck am I supposed to do?! That dog could be anywhere by now!”

“I dunno girl. He was your responsibility…”

Madison sent a glare at the other witch. “You know…” she started. “I could always get another corgi. I bet Misty would never notice the difference.”

“No!” Zoe rolled her eyes. “Madison, you don’t get to give up looking for him already. Auggie is literally Misty’s baby.”

The starlet groaned and buried her face in her palms.

“Miss. Montgomery?”

The three teachers and camera turned towards the porch of the Academy. A young girl stood in the doorway, Auggie in her hands. 

Madison straightened out and suddenly transmuted to the porch, Queenie and Zoe following within seconds. They all looked down at the student and dog in the amazement.

“Where the fuck did you find him?!” Madison asked in an exasperated tone.

“He was in the pantry. I think he got into the  _ Goldfish _ .” The girl held Auggie up to Madison who quickly took him into her arms. She clutched him tight to her chest.

A few seconds of silence went by until Queenie nudged Madison in the side with her elbow. “Thank her. She just saved your ass,” the witch muttered under breath.

“Right. Thanks Mindy. You’re the coolest.”

The girl flashed a smile at Madison before skipping back into the house.

All three witches let out a deep sigh of relief and turned back to the dog. “You’re so fucking lucky that he was just in the pantry,” Zoe said.

 

xxXXXxx

The Academy door opened to reveal Misty and Cordelia shifting inside, luggage in hands. They were in the middle of a conversation with one another, laughing at something. Once the couple was fully inside, they set the bags on the floor and Cordelia closed the door with a wave of her hand.

“Girls?” The Supreme called out.

Zoe, Madison, and Queenie filed out of the kitchen and walked over to the couple. Madison was holding Auggie tightly in her arms. When the puppy saw Misty, he began to yelp excitedly and the starlet set him down on the floor. He immediately ran over to his owner, who picked him up.

“How were the meetings?” Zoe asked.

Cordelia let out a tired sigh. “You know how they go. Lots of policies and small talk. We’re just happy to be finally home.” Misty nodded in agreement. “Were the girls any trouble?”

Queenie shook her head. “Nothing terrible. A little fight with Valerie and Eleanor, again, but we took care of it quickly.”

The Supreme flashed an appreciative smile. “That’s great. I can’t thank you girls enough. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“How was Auggie?” Misty asked, looking directly at Madison.

The movie star’s eyes widened slightly and she visibly swallowed. “He was fine. Wouldn’t shut up until I gave him a bunch of treats, but other than that we just mostly hung around the house.” Madison quickly turned around after getting the last word in and began to walk away, Queenie and Zoe following right behind her.

As soon as the other teachers left the hallway, Cordelia let out a breathy laugh and turned to face Misty.

“You know they probably did something bad, right?”

The Swamp Witch shrugged. “As long as the house isn’t burned down and my dog isn’t missing, I don’t care to know the details.”


	20. A Fairytale in Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia has to go help Zoe and Madison when they get into trouble in Las Vegas.

Misty and Queenie both watched from the doorway of Cordelia’s office as the Supreme walked around the room, picking certain items up and placing them inside her purse. The headmistress made no form of acknowledgement to the others and continued to mumble curse words under her breath.

Finally, Misty let out an impatient sigh. “Delia, can you please just tell us what the hell is goin’ on?”

Cordelia looked up, one of her eyebrows raised, as if she was surprised by Misty’s question. She blinked before looking back down and placing her laptop inside her bag. “I don’t have a lot of time to explain,” she said. She shut the purse closed and walked out from behind her desk.

The Supreme stopped in front of Misty and Queenie who were blocking her exit. They both wore furrowed eyebrows and frowns.

Cordelia’s expression softened and she dropped her shoulders from their position of tension. “I have to go to Las Vegas.”

“Las Vegas?” Misty’s nose wrinkled in confusion. “Isn’t that where Maddi and Zoe are?”

Her girlfriend nodded in response and turned her head slightly to send a look to the camera.

 

_ Cordelia was standing on the porch of the Academy, her purse by her feet. Her frown had not left her face. _

_ “This morning I woke up to hundreds of texts from Madison and Zoe. A lot of them were random and made no sense whatsoever, but from what I can gather, they had a lot to drink and were out really late last night. They were supposed to be there just for a conference, but I’m guessing they wanted to have fun too. Now … I have to go fix a mess they’ve made. Not only were they out on the Las Vegas strip drunk, but they also-” _

 

“THEY GOT MARRIED?!” Both Queenie and Misty yelped. They stared at Cordelia with disbelief.

The Supreme sighed and raised a hand to her head to rub her temple. “Yes. Madison sent me a picture of her and Zoe in some chapel at 4 in the morning.” She pushed past the pair, stepping into the hallway. “Now I have to see if I can help them dissolve this marriage.”

Misty and Queenie followed behind Cordelia as she walked towards the front door. 

“I should only be gone 48 hours at most. I’ll need you two to stay in charge of the Academy while I’m gone,” she said as she reached the door. 

Before turning the knob to open it, Cordelia turned around with a sheepish expression on her face. “Could you try not to mention this to Kyle until we fix it? I don’t know how he’d feel about Zoe and Madison getting spontaneously married in Las Vegas.”

The two nodded as Cordelia said a quick thanks and goodbye and exited the house.

 

xxXXXxx

 

Madison and Zoe sat in two plastic chairs backed up against a bleak-looking wall. Fluorescent lights flickered above and the room was a hub of activity as other people sat down in similar chairs or walked up to a front desk nearby.

The movie star opened her purse and took out a cigarette. Before she could light it, Zoe elbowed her in the ribs and sent a glare. “You can’t smoke in here! She hissed. “This is a public office!”

Madison rolled her eyes and shoved the cigarette back into the bag. “What’s got you in such a pissy mood?”

“I have a huge migraine, we’re currently in a courthouse when we should be at an important meeting, and we’re _married_ now! All thanks to you!”

“You didn’t seem to oppose the idea when I suggested it.”

Zoe was about to reply, but she and Madison both stood up from their seats at the sight of Cordelia walking into the room. The Supreme rushed over to the pair, worry painted across her face.

“Jesus Cordy. How did you get here so fast?”

“People are always willing to do things when you’re the most powerful witch on Earth.” Cordelia took a moment to look over the two witches, checking if they were physically okay. “Now you two need to explain to me what the hell happened last night.”

Zoe and Madison turned their heads towards each other, sharing a guilty expression.

 

_ *16 hours ago* _

_ Madison and Zoe were filing out of a conference room in a crowd of other women, all of whom, were dressed in black. _

_ “Jesus Christ that meeting was so boring. What even was the point of that?” Madison whined. _

_ Zoe looked at the shorter witch with furrowed eyebrows. “Please tell me you at least paid attention for a little bit.” _

_ “If by paying attention you mean playing Words with Friends with Queenie, than yes, I did pay attention.” _

_ The brunette witch shook her head as she turned right to round a corner. Before she could walk any further, Madison grabbed onto her arm to halt her in place. _

_ “Where are you going, Benson?” _

_ Zoe appeared surprised by Madison. “I’m going to my room…” _

_ “We’re in Las Vegas and you’re going to your hotel room at 8pm?” _

_ “Well I was going to read for a while or maybe grade some papers.” _

_ Madison rolled her eyes. “Holy fuck that was the lamest thing I’ve ever heard in my life.” She turned in the opposite direction, pulling Zoe along with her. “Come on.” _

_ “Where are we going?” _

_ “To actually have some fun. We’re in Las Vegas for god's sakes.” _

 

The two witches both looked at their feet and nervously shuffled around, refusing to make eye contact with their Supreme. Cordelia was scowling at them, her arms folded across her chest.

“So who suggested you two get married?” The Supreme asked, in a much firmer tone than usual.

Zoe pointed a finger at Madison, who only scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“So can you help us or not, Cordy? I’d really like to go back to New Orleans without a wife.”

“Me too,” Zoe agreed in a quiet voice.

“Have you two talked to anyone who might be able to get it annulled yet?”

Zoe turned her direction towards the front desk. “We tried, but there’s a long queue to set up an appointment. A lot of people are trying to get their drunken marriages annulled.”

The Supreme breathed in and out through her nose deeply before strutting over to the desk. Madison and Zoe followed her like lost ducklings.

The woman working at the desk looked up at Cordelia with an irritated expression on her face. “Can I help you?

Cordelia motioned her head towards the younger witches behind her. “These two got married last night and need to get it dissolved.”

The woman shook her head and snorted. “Annulments take a long time. Hundreds of people come into this office everyday after getting married in some cheap chapel. You’re going to have to file a claim and wait.”

Cordelia’s nostrils flared but the rest of her facial features remained in a composed expression. “Please…” she began slowly. “Is there anyone we can speak to?”

“Sorry. No. Just file the form.” The worker pointed to a stack of paper to her right.

The Supreme’s upper lip crept up and her eyebrows knitted together. “I did not just fly four hours from Louisiana to be told that these two girls can’t get a fake marriage annulled until they file a form and wait!”

Madison and Zoe flinched at Cordelia’s loud tone. Several other visitors in the office stopped whatever they were doing to watch the tense scene unfolding.

“Ma'am, I’m going to need you to calm down…”

“CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?!” Cordelia flung her hands up in anger.

Madison’s eyes widened as she turned to look at the camera. “This isn’t going to be good.”

 

xxXXXxx

 

The trio was pushed out by a burly security guard who slammed the door to the office shut.

“Jeez, Cordy. Lose your cool, much?”

Cordelia sent a glare at Madison. “I’m not the one who decided to get married in Las Vegas at 4 in the morning.”

“Fine. Point taken.”

Zoe bit her lip and looked at Cordelia. “Well what should we do now?”

The Supreme shook her head and shrugged, no ideas.

“Happy hour?” Madison suggested. Cordelia and Zoe both whipped their heads to see if she was joking. When she saw their disapproving looks, Madison sighed. “Too soon?”

xxXXXxx

 

_ *Three months later* _

 

It was morning time at the Academy. Madison and Zoe were seated at the kitchen table, both engrossed in their own activities. Zoe was reading a paperback book while drinking coffee; Madison was tapping away on her phone.

After a few moments of silence, Madison raised her head from her phone and looked over at her sister witch. “Where’s your boy toy? He’s usually serving you breakfast by now.”

Zoe glared at the movie star as she took a sip from her mug. “He’s getting the mail right now.”

As on cue, Kyle walked into the kitchen with a stack of mail in his hands. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was frowning at a large envelope at the top of the pile. “Zoe?” the boy asked.

The brunette witch was back to reading and only hummed in response.

“What’s this package from Las Vegas with yours and Madison’s names on it?”

The two witches both looked up, eyes widened, and turned to look at each other.

  
_*The screen goes black.*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of season 2! I hope you guys enjoyed:)


End file.
